Broken but fixable
by Just an idiot
Summary: Oisin is a broken boy who is in search of his father, a man he has more in common with than he could ever imagine. Rated T for language and mentions of child abuse
1. Chapter 1

Oisin Ran, it seems like that's all he does anymore, run. He ran from Ronan, he ran from his mam, he ran from Dermot, he ran from Father John, he ran from God and he ran from himself. He wants to stop but he's too frightened maybe even a bit too selfish to stop but we wants to, He wants to stand up to Dermot and he wants to stand up to Father John, he also wants to tell Ronan he loves him without feeling like he's betraying God, But he can't or maybe he just wont, he doesn't even know anymore.

Dermot's words ran too deep this time, his hits felt like light thuds on Oisin's now numb body but his horrid words cut like daggers, So Oisin ran, He grabbed his guitar and a bag with some clothes and he just ran. He spent the night on a doorstep on Grafton Street and spent the day busking trying to get up enough money for the ferry to England, he was going to find his father, a man he had never met, a man who didn't even know he existed. He knows his name, Brendan, he knows he was married when his mother met him and he knows he lives in Chester, from what Oisin has found online about him he isn't a good man, but who is? Oisin isn't.

Oisin pretends that people aren't staring at his bruised face or his shaking hands, he tries to pretend they're staring at him for different reasons, but he can't think of another reason for someone to look at him without pity or disgust in their eyes.

He finds the village easily enough and it wasn't hard to find the only other Irish man there, Oisin wanted to run again, he needed to run, but he had nowhere to go, he needed to be brave, he needed to prove Dermot wrong, wanting and needing are two very different things though. Right now in this moment he needed to do this, he needed to be strong, he needed to prove that he could be more than a scared little boy who was so broken, he could feel the cracks in his own soul.


	2. Chapter 2

Oisin stared dumbly at the annoyed man, "Are you going to tell me who you are?" Brendan asked in his thick Dublin accent, Oisin was nervous but he felt brave, for the first time in his life he felt brave and it was a terrifying feeling at that. "Erm.. Mr Brady, I'm Oisin you um knew my mam Aoife about fifteen years ago" Oisin said while fidgeting with the sleeves of his hoodie. Brendan was now the one staring dumbly "Aoife Fitzgerald" Oisin supplied after a beat, Brendan then started muttering under his breath obviously coming to the conclusion that he could infact be this boy's father.

Oisin was sitting on a sofa across from Brendan and a woman he introduced as his sister, Cheryl. "So love, what happened to that face of yours?" She asked in a Northen accent laced with nothing but concern, that confused Oisin, a woman he had never met sincerly worried and concerned about his wellbeing. Not trusting the lump in his throat, he just shrugged. "Does your mam know you're here?" Brendan cut in obviously sensing Oisin's discomfort, "Yeah" Oisin rushed out and then wincing when he saw the look of disbelief on both of their faces. Cheryl then went to make some tea giving Brendan and Oisin some time alone.

"So I'm your da then?" Brendan asked nervously, Oisin just nodded. "Not much of a talker then" Brendan noted mainly to himself, "Are you going go talk to me or are you just going to sit there" Brendan prompted a little more annoyed now, "I don't know what I'm supposed to say" "How about you tell me why you're really here" "I wanted to meet you" "So you're trying to tell me you don't want anything, what money is that it" Brendan snapped Oisin scoffed "I don't want anything off you" with that Brendan stood and Oisin automatically cowered, Brendan looked just as shocked as Cheryl as she walked in holding three cups.


	3. Chapter 3

Cheryl had offered him the spare room and with nowhere else to go he accepted. He has about twenty missed calls and far too many texts from Ronan and unsurprisingly none from his mother although he wasn't expecting any it still stung a little to know she really didn't care about him.  
He knows he should leave Ronan alone and let him live his life proudly, something he could never do with Oisin but even with that knowledge, he couldn't think about leaving Ronan without getting a heavy feeling in his chest where his heart should be, but the thing about Oisin is that he doesn't have a heart, well he doesn't think he has a heart, not anymore that is.

Oisin was nervous leaving his room the next morning , downstairs Brendan and Cheryl were making breakfast and to be honest worrying about Oisin, last night he had been so frightened that Brendan was going to strike him. Oisin tried to sneak down the stairs but trip on the second last step, "Carefull, love" Cheryl soothed "Sorry" Oisin said quietly "Don't be" was Brendan's gruff reply "Do you want some breakfast, sweetheart" "Yes, Ms Brady" "Oh don't call me that! makes me feel old" Cheryl joked "Sorry" Oisin mumbled "Don't be" Brendan replied again.  
Oisin spent most of the meal just pushing his food around the plate, his phone was vibrating violently inside the pocket of his tight black jeans. "For god sake, answer that will you" Brendan snapped, making Oisin flinch yet again and then get up and walk towards the sofa while answering his phone.

"Hello" Oisin said nervously "Well you're a fucking ejit" Ronan stated "Than- No shut up you muppet I'm talking, what the hell were you playing at... answer me!"

"I'm sorry Ro but I had to leave"

"Do you know what I thought, Oisin, I thought you were fucking dead, don't you ever put me through that again you bloody cunt!"

"I'm sorry, you had to think that" "Where are you, Oisin I'm worried sick"

"Promise not to freak out if I tell you"

"Promise"

"England"

"What the fuck, are you ser- Ronan! you promised"

"Well when are you coming home then?"

"I'm not coming home Ro, I'm sorry" "Bu- Ronan, it's for the best ... You know I wouldn't leave you if it wasn't important" Oisin said in a hushed tone "Is this goodbye then?" Asked Ronan sadly "Yeah, you're better off"

"Don't I get a say in what's better for me" Ronan snapped "Look, Ro you, you're meant for such amazing things, you're gonna be brilliant you, but me no I'd just hold you back ... But you know one day when you're on a stage somewhere being famous I'll be able to look up at you and say he loved me once, and that'll be enough" Oisin said sadly now fighting back tears "Yeah, no so you're a fucking idiot and we'll talk later, fucking twat" and with that Ronan just hung up the phone  
"Who was that, sweetie" Cheryl asked politely "Oh just Ronan my uh um ... bestfriend" Oisin said in a hurry "Right, c'mon Oisin we'll go for a walk and have a little chat" Brendan said obviously it wasn't a question.

They sat quietly on a bench in the park for awhile before Brendan broke the silence "You ran away didn't you?"

"How did um .. yeah I did I guess" said Oisin after a beat

"Why"

"You're not going to send me back are you?" Oisin asked desperately "No, but I wan't to know why you ran away ... I'm sure your mam is worried"

"She's not" Oisin felt the lump in his throat make a repeat appearance "Okay, lets go then" "Where?" "The club"

"What club"

"My club, now c'mon" Brendan said over his shoulder as he began walking away from the bench.


	4. Chapter 4

As Oisin sat drawing on a napkin at the bar, Brendan finally had a chance to take in the boy's appearance, fair brown hair almost blonde under the lights of the club, a cut on his bottom lip and a dark bruise around his left eye and a angry red mark on his jaw also blemished his young face, he was wearing black skinny jeans with well worn boots scuffed at the front and a grey hoodie over a nirvana t-shirt, there was a black ring on his right thumb, a metal cross around his neck and multiple rings in his left ear and he was also wearing gold nail-polish on his right index finger and his left thumb.  
"How is he?" Asked Cheryl who was now suddenly behind Brendan "He ran away, says his mam isn't worried"

"I'm sure that's not true"

"Have you seen his face, the way he jumps at any loud noise... c'mon Chez it's obvious" Brendan said with a heavy sigh.  
How could he have been so stupid, now Brendan was going to send him back to his mam and Dermot and then he would have to see Father John, he couldn't see him he just couldn't, even the thought of his made him feel so wrong. It was his fault, that's what Dermot said, his mam said he probably asked for it and Father John said he wanted it, but he didn't, he begged him to stop pleaded with him but he wouldn't listen, nobody ever listened to him, Ronan did but he couldn't understand not fully, Oisin was alone and he hated it.

The day Oisin met Ronan hadn't been a happy nor had it been a sad it was a normal day really, Oisin woke up late for school because he had spent most of the night being shouted at by Dermot, after school he got the bus into town like he normally did and then spent the day busking, but he remembers the exact moment he saw him for the first time, Oisin had been doing a cover of 'Hey Jude' and Ronan stood with a few of his friends listening.  
After the song had finished Ronan introduced himself and asked Oisin where he had studied, Oisin simply stared at him with confusion written all over his face and Ronan smiled at him and asked if he could sing with him, Oisin was in-love and he hated himself for it.

Oisin sometimes thought Ronan was from a different planet, well the South side. Ronan's smile was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen and his laugh was just music to his ears, everything about Ronan was amazing how loud he was, how rude he could be, how he danced around the streets without a care in the world instead of having his head bowed in shame like Oisin, Oisin didn't know many things but he did know that Dermot hated him, music was his life-line, The Doctor was his hero, he was as in-love with Ronan as much as any twelve year old could be and he also knew he was going to hell because of it.

It had been a year later when Ronan kissed him for the first time, "Oisin, why don't you like me" he had asked "What, ofcourse I like you you're my best friend" "But we're not like normal bestfriends" "No, we're just closer" "Good, that means I can do this then" and with that Ronan smashed their lips together and tangled his hands in Oisin's hair. Oisin felt like he was on fire, he knew what they were doing was a sin but he didn't care, he had never felt more whole, more complete.  
Oisin hit Ronan for the first time four months after that, "C'mon Oisin, I want you so bad"

"No, Ro" "C'mon babe please" Oisin pushed Ronan back and punched him square in the face, as Ronan stumbled backwards holding his nose Oisin fell to the floor in a panic, apologising again and again "It's okay Oisin, I shouldn't have pushed you"

"Don't make excuses for me" Oisin shouted I forgive you is what Ronan chanted as Oisin cried into his legs while hugging him for dear life. Ronan may have forgiven him but, Oisin couldn't and he never would forgive himself for hitting the person he loves most in the world.

It took three more weeks for Oisin to come clean about the abuse he suffered at the hands of Father John, and Ronan had just held him while he cried and told him how brave he was and how much he loved him, Oisin didn't believe a word he was saying.

Not long after that Ronan found the scars that painted Oisin's pale wrist, that's when Oisin told him about Dermot and finally showed Ronan all of his scars. Oisin had never felt more vulnerable than when he stood shirtless infront of Ronan while he whipped away tears and told him that nobody should be allowed to hurt him as much as they have, He had angry red welts all over his back, thanks to Dermot's belt, he had three burns the size of a cigarette heads on the underside of his upper arm and he had a jagged scar across his stomach, from that time Dermot threw a glass bottle at him. Oisin thought he was ugly but Ronan said he was beautiful.

**Okay I'm being a total weirdo posting like a hundred times in one night but I couldn't help myself :) Please Review! **


	5. Chapter 5

"Are you going to tell your Ste about Oisin then?" Cheryl asked later that night after they had had dinner "Yeah, I'm going over to his later ... will you stay here with Oisin"

"Oisin! what's your favourite film" Cheryl bellowed trying to get the attention of her new nephew, Brendan just chuckled as he left the flat.

Brendan and Ste have been kissing for the last twenty minutes but stopped once they heard Leah calling for her daddy, "Be right back hold on" Ste had muttered against his lips. When he came back Brendan was sitting on the sofa with his sock clad feet resting on the coffee table, "My son is here Stephen" Brendan said as soon as Ste had sat down "That's nice, when did Declan get here"

"Not Declan"

"Oh Pa- no not Padraig either, Oisin"

"I didn't know you had another son"

"Yeah neither did I, he showed up last night"

Oisin and Cheryl were on the sofa eating popcorn and watching 'The Amazing Spiderman', "Are you not too warm in that jumper, love"

"No" Oisin said a little to quickly, but Cheryl didn't want to push him "Doe's Brendan have any other kids" Oisin asked after a few minutes "Yeah, he has two boys back in Dublin"

"You mean I've been living in the same city as my brothers without even knowing it"

"You know love, Declan couldn't be that much older than you"

"I'm nearly fifteen" Oisin added after a couple of beats

Brendan went to get another drink from the fridge, "You want another one" he called to a now snoring Ste, "That's a no then" Brendan said to himself as he went to wake his young lover "C'mon Stephen, time for bed" "You staying" Ste asked once he was standing "No, I have to get back to Oisin but we'll go out tomorrow yeah, me, you and the kids"

"Love you" Ste said with a sigh as he fell asleep again

"Love you too Stephen"

Brendan found Oisin and Cheryl curled up together on the sofa when he got home, Cheryl was snoring loudly and Oisin was whimpering slightly "Oisin, wake up mate" Brendan pulled Oisin up by his wrist only to have him hiss in pain, Brendan silently walked Oisin up to the room he was staying in, deciding it would be better to ask him about the cuts on his wrists tomorrow.

Oisin walked down the stairs the next morning managing not to fall again and sat on the sofa to put on his boots, "Oisin, can we talk"

"Yeah" Oisin was feeling more comfortable around Brendan now, he seemed nice enough but Oisin knows just because someone seems nice that doesn't mean they are, "Last night I saw you wrist" Brendan said quietly so Cheryl couldn't hear him, Oisin quickly tugged the sleeves of his hoodie down around his knuckles and stared at his feet hoping Brendan would drop it, he didn't "Look, I just want to get to know you and I wan't to help you if I can but you have to meet me half way, Oisin" Brendan said tiredly "It's nothing" Oisin murmured eyes still fixed on his feet "Okay, well c'mon we're going out with a friend of mine and his kids"

Ste sat in the playground watching Leah and Lucas on the swings when he saw Brendan and a boy he assumed was Oisin, He did look slightly like Brendan, He was wearing ripped grey jeans, black boots, a 'Batman' t-shirt and a red hoodie. "Oisin this is Stephen, Stephen this is Oisin" Oisin waved a little but continued looking at the ground, he never liked when Dermot took him out with his friends "Well that's my Leah and Lucas over there on the swings" Ste said proudly "I thought maybe we could all go get something to eat at the dog" Brendan said mostly to Ste "Yeah that would be brilliant" Ste said brightly "So Oisin what do you like to do then" Ste asked when they had sat down at a picnic table beside the playground "Erhm I uh like to read and I play a few instruments so that usually keeps me busy enough" Oisin said and then smiled when he realised it was the first word he had said since he and Brendan had left the flat "Oh, what do you play" Oisin was surprised Ste sounded like he actually cared "I uh play the piano, guitar, violin and a couple other things here and there" Oisin said with a smile.

Oisin sat sandwiched between Ste' two children and across from his dad and Ste, "Did you get into a fight" Leah asked innocently, Oisin panicked for a moment before coming up with an excuse, "No I fell off of my skateboard" Oisin lied, Oisin was used to lying he did it all the time, I fell down the stairs, I tripped, I'm just clumsy. "Can you show me how to skateboard" Lucas asked excitedly "I'm sorry kid, I didn't bring it with me" Oisin said with a sad smile "We have one" Leah stated after a moment "Okay then, if it's okay with your dad I'll show you how later, yeah" Oisin felt proud that he had made Lucas smile.

Brendan sat back and watched as Oisin was showing Leah and Lucas different jumps and tricks, he was good, too good to have fallen and done that to his face, Brendan just wanted to know who he ran away from but Oisin didn't trust him enough yet, Brendan knows he's a bad father, Declan and Padraig won't even talk to him but maybe Oisin is his second chance at being a dad, being a real one but to do that they're both going to have to fight their demons.

**Please review! I have other chapters of this sitting on my laptop so if you guys want me to post them I can or I could like wait and update tomorrow or whatever :/ okay bye **


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay totally stole a song for this but the song is Chasing Rubies by HudsonTaylor and you should seriously listen to it! :D**

Oisin has been staying with Brendan and Cheryl for over a week now he still hasn't opened up yet but he is growing closer with them, Ste and the kids, Oisin doesn't quite know what Brendan and Ste are, they remind him of himself and Ronan but that's just ridiculous to even think about. He's walking with Cheryl and Brendan when he hears his name being called and feels himself being pulled into a bone crushing hug "Ronan" he breaths out in barely a whisper "Miss me" he giggled, god Oisin loved that giggle "How did you know where I wa- you know what Ro I don't want to know" Ronan laughed at that making Oisin grin in reply "Oisin love who's this" Cheryl asked from behind him where she was standing with Brendan "Yeah, Jude you're so rude" Ronan said with a wicked grin "Ronan this is Brendan my dad I guess and Cheryl my auntie, Brendan, Cheryl this is Ronan the bane of my existence" Ronan nudged him for that and called him an idiot "Why did you call him Jude" Cheryl asked Ronan, Ronan's smile just grew wider "First song I ever heard him sing was 'Hey Jude' guess it stuck"

Oisin and Ronan walked behind Cheryl and Brendan back to the flat, Ronan telling him how Eamon and Ross were fighting because they both fancied Ava and that they had all met Bono last Monday, "Oh and I went to your house" Ronan announced after they had got inside, Oisin just looked at him "Did I ever tell you that I hate your mam" Ronan said bluntly "Same" Oisin muttered more quietly "I told her that I left some stuff there, here I got most of your things" Ronan said while handing over a duffle bag "You are the best" Oisin all but shouted after pulling out his lucky guitar pick, "You wanna play" Ronan prompted getting his own guitar from his case.

Cheryl and Brendan just watched as the boys started singing, It was the happiest they had seen Oisin all week and Cheryl had a feeling it had more to do with Ronan than having his things.

They where singing a song Oisin had written a while ago after the had split up for a little while, It was called 'Chasing Rubies' and it was probably the best song he had ever written, Ronan was looking at him like he wanted to cry but also rip his clothes off at the same time, Ronan was just odd like that full of a million different emotions all at once, Oisin normally only felt pain and anger with guilt making an appearance aswell.

Awhile later after they had eaten dinner Oisin nervously asked "Ronan can stay here right" Brendan just looked at him as Cheryl answered "Ofcourse" Ronan smiled at him, to anyone else it would just be a smile but Oisin knew better "Right, I'm gonna show him his room" he then dragged Ronan upstairs by the wrist.

Upstairs Oisin and Ronan were kissing franticly, Oisin backed Ronan against the door and started to kiss his neck Ronan then hooked his legs around Oisin's waist in an all too familar position.

Oisin was tracing his finger along Ronan's jaw when Ronan woke up "Such an amazing view" he said his voice rasping thick with sleep, "I love you" Oisin whispered, locking eyes with his lover "I know you do, and I love you too" Ronan replied with a content smile and a flutter of his eyes as sleep over took him again.

Oisin dressed quietly in a red flannel shirt over a white t-shirt, that probably belonged to Ronan and a old pair of blue jeans.

Oisin was leaving the flat when Ronan called after him "Going to confession are you" Ronan asked obviously upset "Ron- Every fucking time Oisin, when is this going to bloody stop"

"Well go on then Oisin, don't let me get in the way of your self hatred" Ronan snapped "I'm sorry" Oisin whispered as he turned and left the flat and the boy he loved behind.  
Forgive me father for I have sinned, I'm in love with a boy

Oisin had confessed after their first kiss and most of their other ones to, after a while he stopped confessing for kissing Ronan but he had to confess after they were intimate together or he couldn't sleep or eat without feeling a heavy weight in his gut and hearing a voice in his head telling him he was an abomination, the voice usually sounded like Dermot. Ronan found out after their third time together, he was hurt, he tried to explain to Oisin that he wanted him to be able to love him without feeling like it was wrong, but Oisin couldn't, he wanted to, but he couldn't.

When they were alone and together in a mass of limbs not knowing where one stopped and the other began, they were fine, they were happy, they were in-love but when Oisin got lost inside of his own head again he lost that feeling of love and safety and he thought about how wrong it was and how he was going to hell, how much God must of hated him, so he needed to be forgiven and couldn't shake a great feeling of unsettlement until he was.  
Ronan deserved better, Oisin knew that, Ronan was proud of his sexuality and of himself, Oisin was ashamed and hated himself because of it, Ronan deserved someone as open and as brave as he was, Oisin wasn't that person, Ronan deserved someone who would shout about their relationship from roof-tops, Oisin had trouble admitting it to himself let alone other people, Ronan deserved someone who could love him properly, Oisin was broken and couldn't love anyone.

**Again please review! and I'm writing the next chapter now and hopefully it'll be longer :) **


	7. Chapter 7

Ronan was laying on the bed he was sharing with Oisin, he was reading one of those stupid comic books he brought over for Oisin, he never did get why Oisin liked them so much. He heard the door creek open and was quite sure that if he looked up he would find Oisin staring at him with guilty eyes. "Clarkey" Oisin said just above a whisper, Ronan nearly didn't hear him "It's fine Oisin, c'mere" Ronan said with a sigh and putting down the comic book and opening his arms for Oisin to cuddle into his chest, "Do you not hate me?" Oisin mumbled into his neck "Never could" Ronan whispered into his ear while carding his fingers through Oisin's unruly brown hair.

Oisin and Ronan came downstairs to find Brendan and Ste drinking tea in the kitchen, "Oh hiya Oisin, who's this then?" Ste asked gesturing at Ronan "I'm Ronan, it's nice to meet you" Ronan said with a charming smile "Well i'm Ste, Oisin are you still able to watch the kids for me later?" Ste asked hopefully "Yeah can Ronan come as well?"

" 'course, just come round to mine with Brendan later, oh and the kids are dead excited Lucas never shuts up about you" Ste said with a chuckle "Lucas?, should I be worried" Ronan said teasingly to Oisin, Oisin just gave Ronan a pointed look hoping he understood what he meant, he did, they could do that just know what the other was thinking by their facial expressions, they once had a conversation using only their eyebrows.

Later that night after Oisin had put Leah and Lucas to bed, he and Ronan were cuddling on Ste's tiny sofa "Why didn't you tell Brendan that you're gay" Ronan questioned innocently

"Because I dont want to fuck this up yet"

"It's not like he would care"

"Ofcourse he'll care! he'll probably kick me out when he finds out!" Oisin exploded

"But he's dating Ste"

"They're just fri- Oisin you are not that stupid, they're on a date right now" Ronan interupted "You really think so?"

"Are you questioning my gaydar?!" Ronan shouted as he pounced on Oisin's chest pinning him to the base of the sofa "Well you've been wrong before" Oisin said with a sly smile "Oh you just keep digging yourself a hole there Jude" Ronan started wiggling his arse on Oisin's chest "Well I suppose you were right about me atleast"

"Oh I dont know you might just have to prove how gay you really are, you've been acting a little straight lately" Ronan said in a more seductive tone "Guess I'll just have to prove it then" Oisin place on hand in Ronan's blonde hair and the other on his hip and roughly pulled him down to his mouth for a passionate kiss.

Oisin jolted awake at the sound of the front door and Brendan and Ste walking in speaking in hushed tones, "Da?" Oisin yawned while trying to remove Ronan from his chest "Yeah kid, why don't you and Ronan just go back to sleep" Brendan whispered "You can sleep in Amy's old room, in there" Ste said while pointing at the bedroom door "Okay, g'night" Oisin mumbled while trying to pull Ronan to his feet.

Brendan and Ste lay beside eachother panting "Bren, thanks for tonight" Ste said with a content smile "I should of done it a long time ago Stephen" Brendan turned on his side and pulled Ste closer to him and tightened his arm around Ste's waist "Well you've made up for it, tonight was probably the best date in the history of dates"

"You need to have your head checked Stephen"

"No it was 'cause it was a date with you and a date with you is by far the best in my book" Ste grinned at Brendan "Whatever you say Stephen" Brendan pressed a gentle chaste kiss to Ste' temple and then slowly drifted into unconsciousness.

Brendan had a banging headache and the noise the kids were making wasn't helping, Lucas and Oisin were pretending to be dinosaurs while Leah and Ronan were dancing to an abnoxious pop song in the kitchen and Ste was no help, he was at the price slice getting stuff in for the breakfast and he was taking ages.

Ste was currently having a very awkward conversation with one John Paul Mcqueen,

"So... you and Brendan work things out then?"

"Yeah, so... you have a baby now?"

"Yeah he's called Matthew, so... since when are you gay"

"Awhile now"

"Right so I better be o- ... I should really be heading home"

"Yup"

"Bye" Ste may or may not have ran home in hopes that he could strangle Brendan Brady for making him go through that, that was torture!.

"Brendan Brady I'm going to ki- He's asleep" Ste had stormed into the flat deadset on killing his boyfriend only to find him fast asleep with Leah reading a story book between his legs and Oisin with Lucas sitting in his lap and Ronan laying on the floor beside them listening intently to her. "What's all this then" Ste asked Oisin quietly "Leah is reading us a story!" Lucas exclaimed only to have Leah shush him "Lucas be quiet or you'll wake daddy Brendan up" Ste smiled at his children and walked into the kitchen deciding to let Brendan off the hook just this once because he was daddy Brendan after all.

**Okay I wanted this chapter to be a bit longer but I'm lazy :/ sue me! I'm so glad people are reading this because I love writing this story :D again please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Ronan had to go home later that day since it was Sunday and his parents thought he was staying at a friend's house for the weekend, his parents hated Oisin at first he was just Ronan's poor friend and then he was the boy Ronan ran away with for a day until they were found in a b&b in Galway and then he became the boy that turned their little boy gay, so Ronan's parents didn't like Oisin, it's not that they're not okay with Ronan's sexuality they just don't like Oisin, Ronan says it's because they're snobs, Oisin is just happy that Ronan has parents that love him so it's okay that they don't like him just as long as they love Ronan.

Oisin was sad after Ronan left but he knows it's for the best, Ronan cried when they said goodbye and so did Oisin, "I wish I didn't have to go"

"But you have to"

"I know but that doesn't mean I have to like it"

"You should... you know uh move on when you get back home"

"I won't"

"I know you won't but you should"

"You should tell Brendan that you're gay"

"Iv'e never came out before"

"Just don't make a big deal out it, keep it simple"

"Love you"

"I love you too"

They hugged for a long time after that, they hugged for a very long time indeed, Oisin knew that this could be the last time he hugged Ronan for a very long time and that thought terrified him to no end but he also knew that Ronan had to go home and that he had to stay here, so who could blame him if he hugged Ronan for an embarrassingly long time and cried into his neck leaving tear stains on Ronan's jumper, he loved that boy so he was aloud to.

Ronan was gone and Oisin was driving back to Hollyoaks with Brendan, "I'm gay"

"Me too"

"Right"

"Good talk"

"Yeah"

That's all it was, nobody shed tears and nobody shouted or scream, it was nice and Oisin quite liked nice so he was perfectly fine with it not being over the top or dramatic, it was just nice.

Oisin found a note when he got home it was on his pillow and it said 'Idiot' that made Oisin laugh because he knew that Ronan only ever called him an idiot for one of three reasons, one he was being an idiot, two Ronan couldn't come up with a witty comeback or three Ronan was telling him that he loved him, Oisin was pretty sure the latter was the reasoning behind this though.

Ronan has been gone for four days now and Oisin and Brendan have been spending at lot of time together yesterday they even went to the cinema with Ste and the kids, now they're eating pizza and watching the television "School"

"What?"

"If you're going to be staying here you're going to have to go to school"

"I'd rather not"

"Good, we'll have you enrolled on Monday then"

"You suck" and with that Oisin threw a piece of ham at Brendan and hit him right below his eye Oisin was expecting Brendan to kill him for that but he just threw it back at him instead and then laughed when it landed on his nose, Oisin laughed at that too, Oisin liked Brendan.

"Why am I wearing a blazer, what kind of uniform has a blazer! I look like a ejit I'm not going"

"I think you look adorable, love"

"Adorable! I don't want to look adorable"

"You'll be late if you don't leave now, sweetheart"

"I can't be late, I'm not going"

"Oisin" Brendan handed Oisin his bag, put a hand on his shoulder and walked him to the door, "Have a good day, love" Cheryl called after him.

Oisin hates this school, he hated his old school but he really hates this school, like he really hates it, "Alright Paddy boy what's up with your face" Oisin ignored them, a group of four boys stood around him "What you don't feel like talking" Oisin continued ignoring them "What did your mummy tell you not to talk to strangers" Oisin ignored them "Wait was it your mummy who did that to you" Oisin looked up at them and then back at the book he was reading "Oh she did, so you got kicked around by a woman then you little faggot" Oisin calming took off his readig glasses, placed them onto his book, stood up, cracked his neck and then punched the offending boy in the face.

Brendan wasn't expecting to be called into the office because Oisin got into a fight but yet here he was "Mr Brady, you have to understand that fighting is not acceptable behaviour here under any circumstances"

"Look I'm sure there's a reason for why Oisin hit him, right Oisin"

"He deserved it"

"See, so can he go now"

"Mr Brady, 'he deserved it' is no excuse for your son's actions but seeing as it's his first day I will let him off with a warning but if this is to happen again I won't be as kind".

Ste was in the deli when Oisin and Brendan walked in "Shouldn't you be in school" he questioned "They sent him home for fighting"

"Why were you fighting"

"He deserved it"

"Why did he deserve it"

"He called me a faggot"

"So he deserved it then now what do you want for lunch"

"Jam sandwich please"

"Same for me Stephen"

"Right and I suppose you want seedless jam aswell then Oisin?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Lucky guess" Ste said with a smile.

Oisin was not very happy about going back to school but Cheryl still woke him up and he still had breakfast with Brendan, going to school is worth it since he doesn't have to go home to his mam or Dermot, "So Oisin you're not going to get into any fights today right?"

"No Cheryl I won't get into any trouble"

"Good sweetheart now have fun and I'll see you later"

"Oisin I'll be at the club later so go to the deli and Stephen said Lucas want's you to take him to the park or something"

"Okay".

**Hope you all like this one :) Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Oisin never really had friends when he was younger, he and his mam lived in hostels before she met Dermot so he kinda just kept to himself and he thought that all kids were the same but sitting on a bench in the playground now watching Leah and Lucas play with children who were complete strangers only minutes ago made him realise that he was wrong, "Mate, you look weird just sitting here watching the kids" A man with blonde hair and a pram said to him as he sat down on the empty space beside Oisin, "I'm not I'm just here with my uh.. um.. brother and sister" Oisin said pointing towards Leah and Lucas, they could be his brother and sister, eventually right?, "Oh well I'm John Paul" he said holding out his hand for Oisin to shake "Oisin"

"You know I lived in Dublin a while ago"

"Wha- the accent kid jeez calm down"

"Accent right" They began talking and well that's how Brendan found them half an hour later

"Oisin, what are ya doing you were supposed to be back ages ago"

"Oh sorry must of lost track of the time"

"You! what are you doing talking to my son"

"Brendan, I didn't know he was your son"

"What kind of sicko tries to chat up a fourteen year old in a playground no less" Brendan exploded "I wasn't chatting him up!"

"Da! he wasn't we were just talking, promise"

"Fine, go tell Leah and Lucas that we're leaving" Brendan said still glaring at John Paul "I don't want you any where near my kid again got it"

"Daddy Brendan!" Leah shouted running over to him and jumping into his arms, Brendan shifted Leah onto his hip and started walking towards Oisin and Lucas who were hand in hand "Lets go"

Brendan and Oisin had left Ste' flat about twenty minutes ago and are now sitting on the the sofa, Brendan reading the newspaper and Oisin reading a book, "Why did you get so angry at the park" Oisin asked, he had been curious all night as to why he freaked out so much "He was just somebody I knew a while back and I thought he was giving you trouble"

"We were just talking"

"Yeah"

"No, I'm serious he's an adult that's just..." Oisin started shaking feeling a panic attack coming on as he was attacked by memories of Father John a man he had trusted, a man who had destroyed that trust and destroyed Oisin along with it, "Oisin! Oisin! c'mon what's wrong, breath for me that's it c'mon you're alright, it's okay, you're okay" Brendan was holding his shaking son trying to calm him down when Oisin began to sob, Brendan just held him.

"What was that?" Brendan asked after Oisin had calmed down, Oisin currently whipping his glasses looked up at him and then looked to the floor "I don't want to talk about"

"Oisin c'mon I'm worried just talk to me"

"Panic attack"

"Do you get them often"

"Only when I think about it"

"Think about what Oisin?"

"Father John"

"Who's he?" "A priest back home"

"What happened?"

"I was ten, my mam wanted me to be an alter boy, he used to take me into the back room behind the confessional. He told me I'd go to hell if I told anybody because it was supposed to be a secret between just the two of us, It went on for a year until he got bored with me and went after Darragh, he was about two years younger than me, he stopped going to church after a few weeks I wish I was aloud not go, Dermot used to kick the shit out of me if I didn't go said a little fag like me needed all the church I could get, he said it might just fix me" Oisin was crying now, tears streaming down his face as he looked up at Brendan and said "What you not going to tell me how fucked I am or how it was my fault!"

"No" Brendan said with his tears in his own eyes "Why not"

"Because it wasn't you fault, it wasn't believe me Oisin I know, it was not your fault"

"How could you possibly know"

"Happened to me aswell kid"

"Did you tell?"

"I never told anybody until last year"

"Who did it to you?"

"My father"

"I told my mam and Dermot, that's her husband, before I came here"

"What happened?"

"Said I must of asked for it, Dermot got really angry 'cause I was saying bad stuff about Father John so I waited until he fell asleep and I left, came here"

"He the one who did that to your face"

"Yeah, he started that after they got married"

"How long has he been beating you then?"

"Since I was eight, six years"

"And your mam she never stopped him?"

"Sometimes she liked to join in, she said I ruined her life, said you ruined her life"

"I'm sorry, I know that doesn't change anything but I am Oisin and if I had of known about you I would've been there or done something"

"I used to think about you when I was younger, made up stories about you, you were a superhero or a CIA agent but you know I think I'm pretty okay with this you"

"Well you know I'm pretty lucky to have a son like you"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'm proud of you kid"

"Why would you be proud of me, I'm useless"

"You're brave" Oisin didn't even know what he was doing but before he could stop himself he was hugging Brendan, holding on to him like he was an anchor, the only thing tying Oisin to the Earth.

Brendan has never felt like a good father but tonight with Oisin he did good and he knows he did, talking to Oisin and letting Oisin talk about things Brendan truly did understand but it did hurt, he had always distanced himself from his boys to protect from having to go through what he did but yet Oisin never even knowing him still suffered just as much and that killed him having to know that Oisin felt his pain and his trauma and probably felt just as lost and broken as he did.

It's Friday now and Brendan has been called into the school again on account of Oisin's behaviour "Mr Brady, he has only been here a week and he has already skipped four classes"

"Oisin why are you mitching your classes"

"They're not important classes"

"Mr Brady, I expect Oisin to be in all of his lessons next week or I will have to punish him"

"He'll be there, won't you?"

"Fine whatever I'll go"

Oisin went straight to his room when he got home and refused to come out "Oisin c'mon open the door" Brendan knocked on the door again "I don't want to talk about it"

"Well we have to so open the door"

"Fine" Oisin opened the door and looked up at his father "Why didn't you go to your classes"

"I didn't want to"

"Why not"

"Just didn't"

"What classes were they?"

"PE and music"

"Why didn't you go to music, you're always playing around with that guitar"

"I don't know they'd just make a big deal about, that's what happened at my old school"

"PE why didn't you go to that"

"I didn't want to change infront of the other boys"

"Why not?"

"Because then they would see!"

"What the scars on your wrist they're hardly noticeable"

"Not just my wrist" Oisin let out a shaky breath taking off his jumper and turning around to show Brendan his back "Jesus kid, look I'll write you a note for PE but you're going to music now c'mon we'll get something to eat" Oisin likes that about Brendan that he doesn't make a big deal about it or force him to talk about, Oisin hates talking about it.

**Please review and I just realised that there are like no line breaks on this so if it's bothering anybody just say and I'll put some in :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Just so you know, buachaill means boy in Irish :) Just case that confuses anyone **

Oisin walked in the Deli like he had every other day this week so he could eat his lunch with Ste but today he was feeling really down "Cheer up will ya, it's your birthday next week"

"Yeah I know"

"Is that why you're upset 'cause Ronan won't be here?"

"It's not Ronan it's my grandad"

"What about your grandad"

"Well his birthday is the day after mine so since I was like nine we've kinda had a birthday tradition"

"Doe's he know you're here?"

"No I haven't answered any of his calls but I did text him and tell him that I was okay"

"Doe's he know why you left"

"No I never told him, didn't want him to lose my mam because of me"

"Here eat your lunch" Ste said with a soft smile, He and Oisin had became really close lately and he was really starting to feel like a dad towards him, if Brendan gets to be daddy Brendan it's only fair that he get to as well.

Ste was lying on his sofa with Brendan snuggled up behind him "I have an idea for Oisin's birthday"

"Hmm?"

"Well he was telling me that he misses his grandad so I was going to try and set something up for him so now I just need to get my hands on his phone"

"That'll be easy, Oisin! c'mere can I have a lend of your phone"

"Yeah here" Oisin said walking out of Lucas' room, they were watching a film "Thanks kid" Brendan handed the phone to Ste and he found Oisin's grandad in his contact list "Hello, is this Oisin Brady's grandad"

"Yes I'm Finbar Fitzgerald who's this, is Oisin okay, what's going on"

"Hi I'm Ste ah um friend of his dad's it's just with it being his birthday next week I thought maybe if you could maybe come over and visit"

"He's staying with his dad is he?"

"Yeah"

"Okay, what's the address?"

"Oakdale Drive and can you just like show up the morning of birthday, he could really do with a surprise" Ste and Finbar talked for a little longer, Ste telling him about Oisin and such. "Oisin is going to love this" Ste said to Brendan before kissing him on the mouth.

Oisin woke up on the morning of his fifthteenth birthday to two children jumping on him and singing happy birthday very loudly, he looked over to the door where he found Brendan and Ste smiling at him "Morning" Brendan said a tip of his head "Come downstairs when you're ready so you can get your presents, now c'mon you two" Ste said walking over and picking up Lucas.

Downstairs Brendan, Ste, Cheryl and the kids were waiting for Oisin to come down so they could spoil him with presents and the kids were buzzing with excitement, they spent ages making cards for their favourite new big brother.

Cheryl had gotten Oisin a new violin because he had to leave his back in Ireland and some new clothes that surprisingly he actually liked, Ste got Oisin new black ballet slippers since Oisin's were really old and falling apart, Leah and Lucas had both made him cards and drawn pictures for him, Lucas drew one of Oisin and Lucas playing with a Dinosaur he had named Rupert and Brendan had gotten him three presents, a new keyboard, a skateboard and a Ipod, Oisin was shocked he had never felt more cared for and loved then when he was surrounding by his new family.

After they had eaten breakfast, somebody knocked on the door and Ste went to answer it "Finbar, I'm Ste we talked on the phone"

"Ste who is it?" Oisin called from the kitchen "Oisin" shuddered "Grandad!" Oisin shouted "Hello buachaill" Oisin ran to his grandfather hugging him tightly before breaking apart "How did you know where I was?"

"Ste rang me up said you were feeling blue"

"So you came all the way over here"

"Well I couldn't miss out on seeing my favourite grandson on his birthday now could I?"

"I'm your only grandson"

"Still love you all the same"

Oisin and Finbar left after that, promising to be back in time for his birthday dinner and now they were eating icecream like they always did and were sitting on a wall, just talking like they always did "Why did you leave, buachaill?"

"I wanted to be with my dad"

"Why did you really leave?"

"I don't want to ruin this"

"You couldn't even if you tried"

"Dermot he uh um hits me and it was just to much I had to leave, I'm sorry"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You had just gotten mam back I didn't want to be the reason for you to lose her again"

"Are you happy here?"

"Yeah, I am, I really am"

Finbar had stayed for Oisin's birthday dinner and then gave him his present, a copy of Julius Caesar, he always did that, he always gave Oisin a classic, patted him on the back and siad get some knowledge into you, buachaill. Oisin loved his grandad and had always hated lying to him so now that he had told him Oisin felt a million times lighter.

Finbar had to leave that night and go back to Ireland but Oisin was happy that he got to see him and talk to him, he had spent what felt like hours hugging Ste and thanking him for inviting his grandad over, something he would never of had the courage to do.

Things went back to normal after that, Oisin eating lunch with Ste, Leah bossing Brendan around and even Lucas getting a 'boyband' make over off of Oisin, Ste had taken Lucas to get his hair cut but he was upset when he got home so Oisin styled his hair, put him into some skinny jeans and a bow tie and then taught him the lyrics to Kiss you and they preformed for Leah who declared that she was their new manager and then insisted that Brendan let them preform in the club for Mitzee and Maxine that afternoon, they were a hit.

**Okay thanks for the lovely reviews and I'm truly grateful so if you could please keep them coming :D **


	11. Chapter 11

Oisin and Brendan had been growing even closer lately but so were Brendan and Ste, Brendan has been wanting to ask Ste to move in with him for a while now and since Amy will be taking the kids back in a couple of weeks he felt like now was the time to do it.

Ste looked up from the magazine he was reading when he heard the bell over the deli door ring, he was greeted by a nervous looking Brendan. Brendan gave Ste a small smile as he walked over to the counter to kiss his boyfriend, "Bren, why do you have that look on your face?" Ste asked after breaking their kiss "What face" Brendan countered "That face" Ste responded with a sigh "Well I was wondering.. you know only if you want to... and since your place is such a dump we could maybe a buy a house or something... but only if you want to" Brendan rushed out

"Did you just call my flat a dump?"

"Stephen, c'mon what do you think?"

"Ofcourse you big lug" Ste grinned and then kissed Brendan hard on the mouth "Well I already found a place and its not far from here, I already saw it and there's a another viewing in like a half an hour, we can make it if we leave now"

"But what about the kids" Ste mumbled against Brendan's neck "Oisin brought them to the park, wont be back for ages and Cheryl is in the flat if they're home before us" Ste just grinned at him again and took off his apron, Brendan started walking towards door waiting for Ste to catch up.

Brendan and Ste were greeted by a middle aged, plumped woman with a huge smile painted across her face "Hello you must be Mr Brady, I'm Dina Walters your estate agent"

"Yeah call me Brendan and this is Stephen" Brendan said as he shook her hand "You can just call me Ste" Ste said as he smiled softly at the woman before him

Ste looked around the spacious house with eyes full of wonder and delight as Brendan was signing the paper-work for their new home, finally a home that was theirs, they could now be a proper family together.

"Bren, when can we move in?" Ste asked wishfully as they drove back to Brendan's flat "Three weeks and then its all ours, we'll have to some shopping" "Shopping! I hadn't even thought about that" Ste exclaimed "It'll be fine Stephen, we have loads of time" Brendan said with a sigh and a tiny smile  
The kids were ecstatic when they found out and even Cheryl was happy for them even if she was a little upset that she'll be living alone now that Brendan and Oisin would be moving out. Lucas was quite annoyed though when he found out he wouldn't be sharing a room with Oisin but was soon won round when Brendan told him he could decorate his own bedroom whatever way he wanted and ofcourse Leah fell in-love with the idea of having herself a room fit for the princess she is.

Brendan and Oisin were currently painting Leah's bedroom a pale pink colour while Ste and Cheryl were shopping at Ikea, "Dad, are you sure its a good idea letting Ste and auntie Cheryl go shopping on their own" Oisin said with a huge grin "We can just return everything that's too over the top" Brendan said matching his son's grin "Well they're not going anywhere near my room!" Brendan laughed in agreement at that.

The family were spending their frist night together in their new home and Lucas couldn't be more excited, "Daddy Brendan, this means me and Oisin are real brothers now, right?" Lucas asked hopefully while sitting in his new room with Oisin and Brendan "Monkey! ofcourse we're real brothers, right da?" Oisin prompted while making a silly face causing Lucas to giggle "Yeah boys, real brothers" Brendan said with a content smile as he watched Oisin tackle Lucas onto his bed and tickle the smaller boy.

Brendan loved both Oisin and Lucas just as much a his boys but seeing them together really did my him miss his sons and he was hoping that he could spend more time with them now since he was a completely different person to the man he used to be.

Brendan and Ste were cuddled up together on the sofa with Leah and Lucas lying on their fronts at their feet and Oisin was sprawled on the armchair, they were watching Tangled for the third time since it was Leah's new favourite and she had Brendan wrapped around her little finger, willing to do anything his little step-daughter asked of him with the flutter of her eyes and her bottom lip stuck out in a puppy dog fashion.

Leah and Lucas were both tucked up in bed, while Oisin was in his own room Brendan and Ste were still downstairs with Brendan on the phone to his exwife Eileen. "So are you saying the boys are coming to stay?" Brendan asked hopefully "Well Paddy wants to go and Declan wont let him go over to yours by himself so they'll be coming over for the summer" Eileen said dryly Brendan face broke into a huge grin "Thanks Eileen, it means alot to me"

"I'm not doing it for you I'm doing it for Paddy"

It was May and the kids were leaving this week and it was really getting to everyone "It's going to be too quiet around here" Brendan said to Ste as they were sitting in their bed after putting the kids to bed a couple of hours ago

"Yeah but in a month Declan and Padraig will be here"

"Stephen do you ever think about having more kids"

"I've never really thought about it before, have you?"

"Not until recently, just with the kids going to be gone and all I was just thinking about us having some of are own like Oisin you know we'll always have them and wouldn't have to share them back and forth"

"It would be nice"

"Yeah a wee baby Brady-Hay, what do you say?"

"Serious you want to?"

"I wouldn't bring it up if I wasn't serious Stephen"

"Yeah" kiss " Ofcourse" kiss "I want to" kiss "We're going to have a little baby" kiss.

**Thanks for the amazing reviews they do really make my day so please keep them coming :D Oh and I kinda figured Amy and Ste could do the whole I get six months you get six months thing and the next chapter will be Amy coming back (She doesn't know about Brendan but does know that Doug is gone) and the boys will be trying to find a surrogate :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**If you're going to listen to anything while reading this listen to Hallelujah covered by Ed Sheeran! :)**

Ste knew it was going to go badly he just didn't expect Amy to show up a day early and for Brendan to answer the door when he was only wearing his pants but it happened so now he's sitting with a half naked Brendan and a furious Amy

"What do you mean you're back together! Ste what is wrong with you"

"It's different this time"

"Ste, you said that last time"

"No really it's different now"

"I can't believe you, Ste, he's never going to change why can't you get that"

"I did" "I changed and you gave me the chance to and now Brendan has changed"

"I don't want him around my kids"

"The kids love him"

"I don't care I don't want him anywhere near them"

"I wouldn't hurt them, Amy" Brendan who had remained silent up until this point spoke softly from his seat beside Ste

"Like hell you wouldn't!"

"He wouldn't!" Both Amy and Ste now raising their voices "Da, what's going on?" Oisin asked roughly from the doorway with messy hair and his t-shirt on back to front "Go back to bed Oisin" Brendan said swiftly

"The kids heard shouting, they're scared"

"Well go on and tell them everything is fine"

"Is it?"

"Oisin"

"Fine"

"Who's that then?"

"My son"

"Poor kid"

"Amy! Brendan's great with Oisin"

"I'm sure"

"He is"

"Where are the kids?"

"Upstairs, Bren will you go get them" Brendan walked past Amy and went to get Leah and Lucas and to put on some clothes, downstairs Ste and Amy were still arguing "Why would you go back to him Ste!"

"Because I love him"

"So you put our kids into danger because you love him"

"The kids aren't in danger"

"He's dangerous Ste!"

"No he's not, not anymore, he's different now" Brendan chose that moment to walk back into the room now fully dressed and carrying a tired looking Lucas "Mummy!" Leah squealed from behind him, Brendan placed Lucas on the ground so he could also greet his mother "Are going to take them away?" Oisin asked from where he was standing beside Brendan "Yeah, they'll be coming home with me tonight" Oisin ran from the sitting room to his own bedroom with Ste following close behind telling both Brendan and Amy that he'll deal with him

"Oisin" Ste sighed as he sat down beside the crying boy "I don't want them to go either Oisin but she's their mum"

"So?"

"Look they'll be back before you know it"

"Six months Ste six months, that's a lifetime"

"Okay I'm going to let you in on a secret but you have to promise not to tell Brendan I told you"

"I promise"

"Pinky promise?"

"Pinky promise"

"We're going to have a baby"

"Really?" Oisin asked excitedly "Yeah well nothing is official yet and we still have to find a surrogate but yeah you're going to have a new little brother or sister" Ste and Oisin were hugging for what felt like forever until Brendan came to check on them

"You okay, kid"

"Yeah I'm fine now"

Amy cooled down after they had breakfast and then agreed to let the kids come back in six months like they had planned when Amy was still away Brendan and Ste had already said their goodbyes and Brendan even teared up a little although he would never admit it, so now that just left Oisin to say goodbye to his brother and sister "Leah you be good yeah? and stay away from boys, I don't want to have to be battering anybody for giving you trouble just yet" Oisin hugged her and kissed her forehead before kneeling down to talk to Lucas "Hey monkey, give us a smile will ya? Now you look after yourself and work on those abcs and I'll talk to you's later both of you" Oisin hugged Lucas and then went to stand next to Brendan while Ste said goodbye to Amy.

The house was really quiet that night, nobody got any sleep.

Ste and Brendan were watching a dvd in their room since they didn't need to be up with Leah and Lucas when they heard a knock on their bedroom door "Da?"

"Yeah"

"What are you's doing?"

"Watching a film, want to join" Oisin didn't even answer Ste he just jump onto the bed, lying on his front facing the end of the bed.  
Twenty minutes later Oisin was fast asleep using Brendan's leg as a pillow "Bren" Ste whispered "Hmm?"

"When are we going to look for a surrogate?"

"We can put an ad in the paper tomorrow"

"Yeah, the sooner the better" Ste leaned over to kiss Brendan on the cheek.

A week later and three people had responded to their ad and after deciding on the woman who would carry their baby, a woman named Jane with Brown eyes and dark brown hair, Brendan thought he should tell Oisin "Oisin we're having a baby"

"I know"

"How do you know!"

"Ste told me"

"Christ, but you're okay with it?"

"Yeah, I like being a big brother it's fun"

Brendan and Ste were waiting for news off Jane to tell them if she was pregnant or not but instead of spending the night staring at the phone like they had for the last couple of days they're going to a talent show at Oisin's school, Oisin may or may not have forgotten to tell them that he was going to be performing in it.

Oisin was nervous, he didn't know why, he was always so sure of himself when he was performing but tonight he was nervous. Oisin walked onto the stage holding his guitar and spotted Brendan, Ste and Cheryl in the audience, he sang 'Hallelujah' he also won.

A week later Jane called confirming that she was infact pregnant, Brendan cried and then told Ste he just had something in his eye.

Oisin had started working in the deli on the weekends and that's just what he was doing when Cheryl walked in

"Are you aloud to be behind the counter?"

"Yeah I'm the owner's son"

"Oi you Brendan doesn't own this place" Ste said while playfully nudging him "I wasn't talking about Brendan" Oisin countered with a grin "Owner's son" Ste said to Cheryl while pionting to himself and then to Oisin.

They told Cheryl about the baby later that day, she screamed and then nearly broke Brendan's ribs by hugging him so hard.

**Thanks again for the lovely reviews and I hope my making the boys so sappy isn't annoying anyone :) Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

Brendan was freaking out like he was really freaking out, he had just picked Declan and Padraig up from the airport and he needed to tell them about Ste, about Oisin and about the soon to be new baby, so he's freaking out "I've something to tell ya, boys, uh I well I moved, moved in with Stephen, Deccie you remember Stephen right?, and um we're going to be having a baby yeah and uh you have another brother, Oisin, he's fifteen, so yeah that's that how was your flight"

"Seriously?" Declan asked looking dumbfounded "Wait if you're having a baby with a man does that me you're gay?" Padraig his youngest son asked quietly "Yeah are you..how do you feel about that"

"Okay then so is our new brother nice?"

"Yeah yeah he's nice" Brendan chuckled.

Padraig and Oisin got on great but the same cant be said about Brendan's eldest son who has done nothing but glared at the boy since he arrived.  
Declan and Oisin have come to somewhat of an understanding were both boys just ignore eachother, it seems to be working.

Brendan sent both Declan and Oisin to the park, he's trying to make them bond, it's not going very well they're just sitting on the swings not talking to one another, they're approached by a group of four boys all wearing tracksuits and looking rough

"Oi Oi gay boys are you going to share those swings"

"Sorry but we're using them" Oisin said trying to be polite "Yeah well you see we want them so you're going to give them to us" One of the boys said "Look lads we don't want any trouble but we were here first" Declan said "You're not even from here so who do you think you are"

"Look mate just walk away yeah?" Oisin spoke this time "No you listen to me you little faggot move" that's when Oisin punched him and then Declan punched one of his friends that was going at Oisin, Oisin and Declan both came out with only a few scrapes and bruises, alot better than the other boys but atleast they did what Brendan asked, they bonded.

Brendan was not happy when he found out the boys had been fighting even if they had been talking to eachother and laughing together when they got home, he still had to ground them.

Brendan and Ste had gone with Jane when she had her first scan and they had found out that she was having twins, Ste was excited, Brendan was overwhelmed and teary, he's been crying alot lately but he still just told Ste that he had something in his eye, again.  
The boys were waiting for them when they got home, Declan who had been warming up to Brendan lately was even starting to like the idea of having a new little brother or sister but he was most definitely not telling anyone besides Oisin who he had taken to having late night chats with over some chocolate in the kitchen at three in the morning.

Cheryl was the last to be told about the twins after the boys, Amy and the kids so when she was told she was quite angry but then happy and then sad and then happy again, Brendan does not understand his sister.

Summer is over and Declan and Padraig have gone home to Ireland but during the summer Declan forgave Brendan, Brendan got to know Padraig, Oisin got two brothers that he loved, Ste got to bond with his step-sons and Oisin and Paddy even had a jam session or two, that's a lie, they preformed atleast four times a week at ungodly hours that made Brendan want to throw himself out of the nearest window.

Oisin started school and then got suspended from school, twice, Jane progressed in her pregnancy and Brendan continued freaking out but Ste remained calm and collected, for the most part but now it's November and Leah and Lucas are coming back and there is less than four months until the twins are due and all is well in the Brady-Hay household for now until Oisin picks another fight or Leah walks in on Brendan and Ste having sex, again or Lucas decides to redecorate the sitting room with a purple marker, again and Brendan has to repaint it, again but for now all is well.

December brings more tears except this time from Ste because Declan and Padraig are over for Christmas and they're playing with Leah and Lucas and fighting with Oisin and hugging Oisin and Ste is crying because they're a family a real family having a normal Christmas together something he didn't have growing up, something Brendan and Oisin didn't have either.

They found out that they were having a baby boy and a baby girl and they could not decide on any names

"Stephen, I am not naming my daughter after a pop star!"

"Yeah well I'm not naming my son Cahal!"

"Fine then how about we let the kids name them"

Between the five of them they came up with a list of five girls names and five boys names so now all Ste and Brendan had to do was pick between Ryan, Jake, Fionn, Aodhan, Dillion, Lily, Grace, Katie, Rosie and Clodagh, they still couldn't choose.

"Brendan I'm going to pull my hair out!"

"Don't I don't want a bald boyfriend"

"well I think I have our little girl's name down"

"Yeah what is it?"

"Lily?"

"Lily, I like it and I think I have our son sorted aswel"

"Oh yeah what is it?"

"Fionn, I think it just rolls off the tongue don't you think?"

"Yeah, Fionn, Brendan did we just name our babies"

"Yeah I think we just did" Brendan kissed Ste hard on the mouth "I love you, Stephen" Brendan said kissing Ste again "And I love you".

**Thanks again for the support and please review and just so you know Aodhan and Fionn are just the Irish spelling for Aiden and Finn :)**


	14. Chapter 14

Panic, yeah just panic, panic in the Brady-Hay household, Jane is a week over due, Declan and Padaig have gone home, Leah and Lucas want to meet their new brother and sister, Oisin is freaking out, Ste is trying to keep his cool and failing and Brendan well Brendan is panicking.

After being in the womb for nine months and two weeks Lily Brady-Hay decided she wanted out but ofcourse Fionn would turn out to be just as stubborn as Brendan and decide he would wait until an hour after his sister was born to make an apperance, Lily and Fionn both had big round brown eyes like Jane but Lily had lighter hair like Ste and Fionn well Fionn just had Brendan's temperament, Ste doesn't remeber it being this hard when Lucas was born.  
The twins were just over two weeks old and well nobody has had any sleep, Fionn has quieten down and now likes to just sit and observe but that's okay because Lily screams enough for the both of them and maybe half the world aswell, Brendan thinks she is goinig to be just as gobby as Ste, well lets hope not, Oisin dear sweet Oisin is the only one who can get Fionn to sleep, he sings him let it be, he thinks Fionn is going to be a Beatles fan when he grows up, Leah is well Leah and tried to 'fix' her baby sister by giving her the polar bear Brendan had given her two Christmas's ago, it didn't work but Leah thinks that's only because Lily isn't really sad she's just confused and that if she had of been sad it would of work just like it did for her.

It's been three months and they still don't do much, Oisin is getting a little bored, he wants them to do stuff like walk or talk or well anything besides eat,sleep,cry,poop and sleep, they sleep all the damn time.

Five months and they're sitting up and well Brendan ever thought he would get excited about such a simple thing, Fionn was first and then Lily followed only minutes behind, she was probably just jealous that Fionn was getting so much attention.

Six months and they're crawling, Oisin loves it, Ste and Brendan on the other hand just want them to stay still for more than three seconds, Lily started crawling first, She was in her bedroom with Ste and she just got up and went to rummaged through Leah's toys, Fionn started crawling two weeks later, he was in the sitting room and Brendan had Lily in his lap trying to coax Fionn over to him and well it worked, Both Lily and Fionn loved getting attention off of Brendan.

Ten months and they're walking, hobbling it's more of a hobble, they don't know who started first, Ste just walked into the sitting room and the both of them were on their feet walking along side the sofa, holding on ofcourse and before Ste could even call for Brendan they had walking right into eachother and ended up a crying mess on the floor.

The twins first Christmas was hectic, a house full of nine people, ten if you count Cheryl and ofcourse they do, Brendan went all out on the children's presents in return making Ste accuse him of spoiling them, which he totally was, Ste doesn't understand why toys make so much noise he really doesn't, they even had a casualty, Brendan sliced his hand open while trying to open one of Leah's dolls, this making Lucas cry and then Leah started to cry and ofcourse the twins joined in aswell because why not, Ste will be turning grey soon because his kids are mental and his boyfriend is just as mad.

February was hard, Leah turned seven yeah seven how the hell did that happen and the twins turned one, Oisin had a new English teacher who was on his back about exploring his talent for writing but the thing with Oisin is his writing is for him just like his music, it's private and well some people just don't get that.

March and the twins are talking, Lily is talking, Fionn is trying, trying and failing, Ste thinks he gets his comunitation problems from Brendan, Brendan thinks Ste is a muppett so nothing new on that front.

April, Oisin turned sixteen, Ronan came to visit, Brendan walked in on his son having sex, Ste walked in on his step-son having sex, Brendan walked in on his son having sex again, Lucas turned five and luckily for Brendan and Ste he was not having sex with anyone.

Oisin's English teacher, Mr Wyatt had finally convinced him to enter a short story for a competition, he won, Ste framed it and hung it in the deli, he always had trouble reading and writing and that made him feel stupid but his son wrote the best story out of a group of five hundred children and he was damn well bloody proud.

Declan had passed all of his exams so Brendan paid for him to go on a holiday with some friends to go to Italy, he came back with a girlfreind, three weeks later he had another one, Declan is a bit of a ladies man.

Oisin is happy, that's new and that's odd and that's amazing, sure he was happy with Ronan but in the back of his mind he always knew he would have to go home eventually, Oisin likes going home now, he loves it, he likes playing with Leah and Lucas, skyping Declan and Paddy, singing to Fionn and Lily and he loves being able to have these two amazing dads who listen to him and understand him, who don't push him or belittle him, who just love him for who he is, so yeah Oisin is happy and he loves that feeling.

Everything was fine with Brendan and Ste, perfect even, they were happy, they had amazing children, their businesses were doing well and they were just as in love as they had ever been.

Doug turned up after being gone for nearly three years and well then things changed, Oisin didn't like it, Brendan didn't like it, Ste hated it and well Doug was just loving it, Oisin doesn't like Doug very much.

**Okay so I think I just covered like a year in one chapter :/ I'm weird whatever so I know the Doug that came back in the show is all happy for Stendan but that just doesn't sit well with me so I'm going to make him really bitter and annoying well more so, Please review! :D**


	15. Chapter 15

Doug, Doug turned up in the deli on a Sunday, Ste had been out at the cash and carry picking up some stuff and Oisin was in the deli alone "hey what can I do for you" Oisin asked politely

"I'm looking for Ste"

"He's out but I can give him a message or whatever, if you want?"

"No I'll just wait for him"

"Oookay" Doug sat on the sofa by the door while Oisin stood awkwardly behind the counter

Ste walked into the deli and went straight towards the counter where Oisin was standing without even glancing around him and started his rant "I swear that man will be the death of me, rings me up and says can Leah have a puppy and ofcourse I said no but turns out he's already bloody bought her one and given it to her! I'm going to kill him, no don't worry I wont really" Ste rushed out "Hello Ste" Doug said from behind him "Wha" Ste stared at Doug like he had three heads

"Dad, whats going on?"

"Erm Oisin just go home I'll see you later yeah?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah it's fine, go on" Oisin took off his apron, picked up his bag and skateboard and walked past Ste and Doug and walked out the door

"Dad? what the hell Ste?! he doesn't even look that much younger than you"

"Fine step-son, now why are you here?"

"I want the deli"

"No way!"

"No I mean like before, well not before but like business partners"

"No"

"It's my deli to Ste"

"Fine whatever, now if you don't mind" Ste gestured towards the door until Doug left.

The house was oddly quiet since it was only nine and four of the kids were asleep and Oisin was reading in his room, Brendan and Ste were curled up on the sofa together when Ste broke the comfortable silence "Bren, I have to tell ya something"

"Hmm"

"Doug showed up today"

"What did he want"

"The deli, he says we're partners again 'cause he still owns it aswell"

"He doesn't have the right, he's been gone"

"Because of me, I left him... for you"

"What you regret it?"

"Never" Ste said turning his head and kissing Brendan

Doug was waiting outside of the deli when Ste showed up that morning "We used to open earlier than this"

"Things change"

"I was wondering if I could uh see the kids sometime maybe"

"No Doug it'll only confuse them if you just pop back into their lives"

"Yeah you're right"

Oisin was on his way to the deli for lunch when two boys from his school stepped out infront of him blocking his path "Yes?" Oisin asked nervously "Your face annoys me"

"That's nice, I'll just be going now"

"No you wont"

"You see there is a rumor going that you're queer" one of the boys said "Rumor being the opperative word"

"I don't know what that means"

"Obviously"

"You calling me stupid" Both boys lundged at him, Oisin foughted back as much as he could and came out with a sore eye and bloody lip

Oisin walked into the deli with slumped shoulders and his skateboard in hand "What happened?" Ste shouted "Nothing"

"It's not nothing Oisin look at your face"

"I'm fine"

"I'm ringing your dad"

"Don't"

"Why not?"

"I lost, dad and you know da he's tough and stuff and I just got jumped by two lads, I don't want him to know"

"He'll find out, you can't hide it from him"

"I know"

"He wont think any less of you"

"Dad"

"Come on then, I'll take you home, Doug can you watch the deli?"

"Yeah no problem"

Brendan was on his way over to the deli with the twins before he had to pick up Leah and Lucas and instead of finding Ste he found his boyfreind's husband, yep that's weird, "Douglas where's Stephen?"

"What no threat, not going to beat me up?"

"You think I'd do that infront of my children, Douglas?"

"Yeah actually I do"

"You obviously don't know me then"

"So, you and him got together then?"

"Yeah"

"And those two are yours and Ste's?"

"Yeah"

"And that other boy?"

"Yeah"

"I always knew you were trying to take him from me"

"This has been nice, Dougie but I'm on the school run"

"Your kid got beat up" Doug called after Brendan as he walked away wheeling the twins in their pram

Brendan walked into his home telling Leah and Lucas to go play out in the back garden, then put the twins in their play pen in the sitting room and went upstairs to find Oisin and Ste, Oisin and Ste were lying on Brendan and Ste's bed with Ste wrapped around Oisin's smaller frame "You okay, kid"

"Yeah"

"Real answer"

"No" Brendan sat down and put his hand in Oisin's hair "Wanna talk about it?"

"No"

"Okay" Brendan sighed and lay down pillowing Oisin between Ste and himself

Leah had named the puppy Princess but now that she knows princess is a prince she is letting Oisin name him for a pretty price ofcourse, Oisin named the puppy Merlin, Brendan found out about Oisin's obsession with Merlin last summer when he came home and found Oisin curled up and crying on the sofa because Arthur was dead and now Merlin had to wait to be with his one true love or something like that, Brendan's son is weird

Doug wanted Ste back and he was going to get him aswell and then he would get back the family he had started with him and Ste would finially move to America, Ste on the other hand wanted a divorce, he was okay with Doug being in the deli because he was being nice enough but he did not want to be anything more than business partners with Doug, Ste loved Brendan and if Brendan would ever agree to it he would marry him and even have more kids with him if he wanted although seven are a handful as it is

Brendan wasn't sure about Doug being here and he really didn't like it, for the first time in a very long time he is happy and that's all down to Ste and the kids, Oisin was doing better and had not closed off to much after he got jumped, Declan and Paddy were talking to him nearly every other night, Leah and Lucas saw him as their second father and that made him happier than anything thing had ever done and the twins were the most amazing and beautiful things that have ever graced the earth.

**Please Review! :D**


	16. Chapter 16

"Da I'm serious I could just die because of how cute he is, dungarees he is wearing dungarees and those freckles!" Oisin is balancing Fionn on his feet a pretty much worshipping the child as if he was the holy grail "Oisin, be carefull or you'll drop him"

"Dada!" Fionn squealed at the sound of Brendan's voice, Brendan plucked Fionn from Oisin's grasp and nuzzled his face into Fionn's tiny neck, Fionn giggled at the feel of Brendan's moustache.

Ste was fuming he had just gotten off the phone with Brendan and they had been fighting about simething stupid that turned into something bigger, so Ste was fuming, Doug on the other hand saw this as a oppertunity "You shouldn't let him wind you up so much"

"Doug it's noun of your buiness"

"Yeah fine your right I just hate seeing him doing this to you"

"He's not doing anything, it was me snapping over nothing"

"I just worry about you" Doug said brushing up against Ste as he walked into the kitchen area of the deli

Ste was sitting at home waiting for Brendan he had left as soon as Ste got in, it's three in the morning and Ste is worried out of his mind, Ste heard the front door open and waited to hear Brendan walk up the stairs, he heard Brendan walk into the bathroom and then into the kid's room to check on them, he did that every night he then walked into their bedroom, sat down on the bed and began to take off his boots "I know you're awake Stephen"

"I was worried, it's been awhile since you've stayed out that late"

"Just at the club with Cheryl"

"The kids were upset that you weren't here to say goodnight"

"I'll make it up to them tomorrow"

"I am sorry about snapping earlier"

"I shouldn't of snapped back"

"Can we just forget it even happened and have amazing make up sex" Brendan didn't answer him he just continued taking off his shirt before climbing on top of Ste and kissing him passionately

Ste had Doug running the deli, it was a Saturday so he, Brendan and the kids were making the most of it. Ste had made breakfast with Leah while Lucas and Oisin tried to wake Brendan up this involved Lucas sitting on his chest and bouncing. They all sat down and ate together and then Brendan started a food fight because he was the biggest kid out of all of them. After they had all cleaned up they went to the cinema, Lily and Fionn slept through the whole thing thankfully. They then went to the park for a picnic although they ended playing more rounders than they did eat. They drove past a billboard for a carnival so they ended going there aswell, turns out Brendan doesn't do to well on rollarcasters, who knew. They then went to some family friendly restaurant that had a play area for dinner and then finally at about eight O'clock they found themselves all in a pile on the sitting room floor with loads of pillows and blankets watching a film. That day had probably been the best day of his whole life, because he got to spend it with his family

Doug had a plan, he was going to get Ste back and to do that he had to make him realise just how much better for him he was compared to Brendan, now Brendan seemed different but Doug knew he was the same psycho he had always been and now he just had to make Ste see that aswell

A nerd, turns out Oisin is a nerd, Brendan hadn't realised this but now as he is sitting in his son's bedroom being explained the concept of Doctor Who and that while watching it logic does not matter infact it's gone they've thrown it out the window, Oisin has been going for about twenty minutes now and Brendan is confused on whether or not he needs to breath, by the looks of it he doesn't now Oisin is explaining Torchwood which is a spinoff or something and some captain doesn't die but everyone else does and now Oisin is crying talking about a tea boy called Ianto, so turns out Brendan's son is a nerd and a extreme one at that by the looks of things

"Merlin" Oisin called after the puppy who is running away this his school tie between his teeth "Da he stole my tie" Leah broke down laughing as soon as the words left his mouth, Oisin glared at her "Here" Ste handed him another tie while Brendan was holding in the soggey one away from him like it was infected "Oh I'll be late today" Oisin said more to Ste since he would be the one at home when he got there "Oh yeah why?"

"I'm going into town to get my lip pierced"

"Oi do you not have to asked first before you go do something like that"

"Okay can I?"

"Fine but only one I don't want you coming back with a face full of metal" He got his lip done twice right beside one another and he got a stretcher in his left ear, Brendan let it go but only because Ste convinced him to

Ste was working in the deli with Doug and lately it felt like they were finally becoming friends "Ste will you come back here and help me" "Yeah what is it?"

"I can't reach that jar on the top shelf"

"This one?" Ste said while putting his knee on the counter trying to get it giving Doug a perfect view of his arse Brendan chose that moment to walk past and see Doug staring at his boyfriend from the deli window, deciding to walk in and not kill Doug, Brendan calmed himself down and told Ste that they were leaving early, it didn't take much convincing after he told Ste that Cheryl had the kids so they would have the house to themselves for atleast two hours, Ste always gave in if there was sex involved.

**Okay so I figure if Doug is going to do this he'll be sneaky about it and try manipulate Ste but obviously Brendan will see through that so I hope you are all still enjoying this :D Please review! **


	17. Chapter 17

Slowly but surely Doug was putting his plan into action, he would brush up against him, he would make off handed comments about Brendan, he would bring up memories about the both of them, he would spend as much time as possible with him but he couldn't when Brendan's son was always around so he started making reasons for him not to be there like telling Ste it wasn't safe for him to be in the kitchen, sending him out on messages, misplacing things and blaming it on him, telling Ste that they could manage and that Oisin should go home and do his homework, Ste thought he was being sweet, caring about Oisin but he wasn't he wanted him gone.

Oisin walked into the deli just in time to hear Doug tell Ste that Brendan was a violent thug, Oisin had tried being nice to Doug for Ste's sake but now he had gone to far sure he had been messing with Oisin but now he was talking badly about his father and Oisin knew Brendan had a past but he was different now he was a good man and an amazing father to all of them, Oisin didn't say anything he just walked straight up to Doug punching him once in the face and then the stomach as he hunched over, Ste was gripping his arms and pulling him back only seconds later "Oisin what are you doing!" Ste shouted at him "But he was talking about da" Ste ignored Oisin and went to look at Doug's bloody nose "Oisin go home I'll deal with you later" Ste said not even looking at him, he had fuck up Oisin knows that and now he'll have to suffer for it, he fucked up and now he'll lose the most amazing parents he could of ever hoped for in his whole miserable little life, so Oisin didn't go home, not that night he needed to get away and let it out, Oisin cut for the first time in months that night just so he could stop hurting

Ste hated himself right now, he had shouted at Oisin and now its eleven O'clock and he still ins't home and Brendan's out looking for him and Leah and Lucas didn't understand why he wasn't there all day, if something happens to Oisin Ste will never forgive himself and Brendan probably won't either, Brendan came home at two and there was still no sign of Oisin, Ste felt like the ground had disappeared and he was falling to his death

Jack was opening the front doors of The Dog when he noticed the boy sitting outside trying to hold his head up with his hand obviously exhausted "Are you alright son"

"Yes sir I'm fine" Ester's attempted suicide had opened Jack's eyes and he was not going to over look this boy, he knew his face, he had seen him before he just couldn't remember where from "Do you want to tell me why you're out here so early"

"I'd rather not"

"You're bleeding, son"

"It's nothing"

"I'd really like it if you'd talk to me"

"I messed everything up" Oisin whispered "I'm sure you didn't"

"No I did, I lost my cool and now he'll never forgive me and they'll probably send me home and then I'll have to go back to them! and they'll probably kill me this time, I'm too much of a coward to do it myself"

"Don't say that, son"

"It's true"

"Let me take you home son, tell me your name"

"Oisin, Oisin Brady"

Brendan hadn't slept he couldn't his son was missing and Ste was blaming himself, it wasn't his fault, he had told Brendan what had happened and he was just angry he didn't mean to freak out at Oisin like he had

Jack hadn't realised that the boy was Brendan Brady's son but he was and now he was driving to Brendan's home with the the boy in tow, he hadn't spoken since they got into Jack's car

Brendan jumped to his feet when he heard the doorbell ring, Jack was standing at the door when Brendan opened it and he could see Oisin sitting in his car "Look Brendan I found him outside the dog and he's bleeding and freaking out"

"Thanks for bringing him home"

Brendan was sitting on the front step with Oisin neither of them had said anything and Oisin was shaking, Brendan put his hand on Oisin's shoulder he flinched and shrug his hand off "I was worried" Brendan started, Oisin didn't say anything "Why didn't you come home" Oisin didn't say anything "Stephen told me what happened and he is sorry that he shouted at you" Oisin still didn't say anything "C'mon Oisin talk to me" "Are you going to send me back" Oisin cried "No kid you're not going anywhere" Oisin turned around to face him "Promise?"

"Yeah I promise" Oisin through himself at Brendan hugging him tightly Brendan just held his son as he cried

Doug was angry, Ste had called an said he wasn't coming in and was spending the day with Oisin he then had a go at him because of what he said about Brendan, he didn't even asked if he was okay after he was attacked by Brendan's mini-me

Brendan had taken the kids to school and left the twins with Cheryl and went home to spend the day in bed with Ste and Oisin, Ste hadn't let Oisin out of his sight since he had gotten back, he just felt so guilty

Ste came back to work two days later and hadn't spoken to Doug since, Doug decided he needs to do something drastic and well if he can remind Ste of what they had he would obviously want to get back together so Doug kissed him, Doug walked right up to him put both of his hands on either side of his face and kissed him hard on the mouth he was not expecting Ste to push him off and run out of the deli though.

**Again Please Review! :) **


	18. Chapter 18

Ste was shocked, Doug had kissed him, who does that, nobody that's who not even Brendan when he was all mess up he still stopped me from cheating with him and never pushed himself on me like that, Brendan, Oh god what will he tell Brendan, he has to tell him right? It'll just get worse if he doesn't but Brendan will freak no he'll do more than that he'll probably beat Doug up or even worse

Doug didn't understand why Ste had reacted like that he should of been happy that Doug had kissed him that Doug was even willing to take him back after what he had done, leaving Doug for that scum Brendan but Doug had forgiven him because that's what you do when you're in love

Ste was acting off Brendan could tell but he didn't know why, Brendan walked back downstairs after putting Lucas to bed for the third time to find Ste sitting on the sofa looking off into nothing "Stephen" Ste jumped at the sound of his voice obviously startled "What's up with you today, hmm you're acting off" "Doug kissed me today" Brendan didn't say anything he just stared at his boyfriend clenching his fists "I didn't kiss him back I swear I didn't, I pushed him off" Brendan just continued staring at him "I'm so sorry Brendan" Brendan moved closer to him sitting beside him on the sofa "Don't be, you didn't do anything wrong" Brendan put his arm around Ste and pulled him tight against himself "But he kissed me" Ste said beginning to cry "But you didn't kiss him back did ya?" Ste just shook his head no and put his arms around Brendan's waist and let himself be hugged as he cried, Brendan wanted to kill him no Brendan was going to kill him but right now Stephen needed him and he needed to be there for him even if that meant putting his own anger aside for once, he wouldn't have been able to do that if it wasn't for Stephen so now he owed it to him to be there for him when he needed him to

Ste cried himself to sleep that night cuddled up against Brendan's chest, Ste knew he didn't do anything wrong Brendan spent the whole night telling him so but he still felt like he was betraying not only Brendan but the kids aswell they were a family and he had nearly ruined that, he took Doug's side and his son got hurt because of it and all the progress Oisin had been making was nearly lost in one night because of Ste and now he nearly ruined the whole family he could of split them up, if he had kissed Doug back and he nearly did

It's six in the morning and Brendan and Ste are awake before all of the chikdren and that's a first, they're sitting in bed together talking about what had happened the day before "Bren, you can't he's still my business partner"

"I want to make him pay Stephen"

"You're not going to go back to prison because of him Brendan"

"It would be bloody worth it, he kissed you, nobody but me can kiss you"

"So you'd mess up our lives, the kid's lives just because you're jealous"

"You're right, I can't do that to them or you"

"I'll talk to him later and I'll make sure he understands that i'm yours okay?"

"You're not talking to him without me"

"Brendan, I promise I'll ring you if I need to" Brendan pulled Ste towards him and kissed his temple

Ste stormed into the deli without even looking at Doug, he couldn't look at him "Ste look I'm sorry I shouldn't of kissed you okay, that was wrong of me" Doug had done some thinking and he realised he should draw this out more so Ste can suffer just like he did but he knew that in the end he would get him back "Yeah you shouldn't have done that"

"I am sorry and it won't happen again, I understand"

"It better not Doug 'cause I swear if you do"

"Alright alright I get it so are we quits?"

"Fine, just don't let it happen again" Ste still ignored him that day but he feels just as much to blame as Doug, did he miss lead him or something?

Brendan was still angry, he wanted to kill Doug but he wouldn't for Stephen and the kid's sake he couldn't, they deserved more than him but he was trying so if that meant letting some things go meant that he was doing right by them so be it, he loved those kids he really did they were his world and Stephen god did he love Stephen, Stephen and those kids were everything and he wasn't letting a snake like Douglas ruin that for him

Doug had laid off lately and Brendan and Ste have been talking more and more about the future and expanding their family and even opening another business a legit one aswell because Ste is not going to let Brendan go back to prison, he just isn't

Doug had been thinking about the twins, he knew atleast one of them was Brendan's and he had an inkling that it was the boy, Fionn or something like that so that meant that he needed to be gone by the time he and Ste got back together, Doug was in no way going to raise the spawn of Brendan Brady but he was excited to be daddy Doug again to Leah, Lucas and now Lily, everything would be perfect when they got back together, Brendan would be out of the picture and he and Ste could be happy together again.

**Okay I want to know what people feel about the boys having another baby, now I'm all for it but I know some people don't like it when couple have too many children and if they had this one that would be eight so if it would bother anyone or if you want them to have more just let me know. Please Review! :D **


	19. Chapter 19

Brendan and Ste were keeping closed lipped about their new arrival mainly because Brendan doesn't want to jinx it but Ste was just about ready to burst with excitement and he was going to explode if he wasn't aloud to tell anyone, they had hired another surrogate a woman named Harriett with pale skin and raven black hair, she was a student who needed money and Brendan was willing to pay alot, she was currently three months pregnant and Ste had been keeping this secret for to long and since Doug had been friendly with him as of late, Ste finally felt like they were friends, so he didn't see why he couldn't tell Doug right? "Oh my God! Okay I'll just die if I don't tell anyone, Me and Brendan are having another baby!" Ste all but squealed, Doug's world was crashing all around him, he needed to put his plan into action now and he needed to do it fast

Doug needed them to break up so he could have Ste and the kids all to himself, he wouldn't hurt them no he isn't a monster like Brendan but he could scare them and then in tow cause problems so he quietly let Fionn out of the playpen Ste kept behind the counter and opened the deli door, Ste was in the bathroom and didn't have a clue, Ste went to check on the twins only to find Lily playing by herself "Doug have you seen Fionn?!" Ste asked franticly "He's in the playpen isn't he" Doug had became an expert at playing dumb as of late "Oh god he's gone!"

Brendan, Ste, Oisin, Jack and Darren were searching the village for Fionn while Cheryl was at their house with Lily waiting for news from the police, Fionn had been missing for more than an hour and everybody was worried sick, Jack and Brendan were searching for the toddler when they were confronted by a very angry Myra Mcqueen "You listen to me Brady I'm not scared of you right and I'll have your head for letting that little boy run around the village like little orphan Annie" Myra crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Brendan "You found Fionn!" Brendan shouted he could even hug the woman he was that relieved "Yeah he's at the house now with our John Paul and Carmel"

"Thank you Myra, Jack call Stephen" Brendan took off into a sprint towards the Mcqueen house and busted through the front door, walking over to pick up his son who was playing on the floor with Matthew and Cathleen Angel, Brendan took Fionn in his arms and held him a tight as he could without hurting the fragile little angel that he was lucky to call his own

Ste was pacing the club waiting for Brendan to get back, he couldn't believe he let this happen, he was supposed to protect Fionn and he lost him what kind of father does that, Brendan walked up the stairs holding Fionn close to his chest "Fionn!" Ste shouted as he ran over and took his son from Brendan and buried his face into his hair "C'mon Stephen we'll bring him home"

Brendan hadn't left Fionn's side since they got home, he was angry really angry and he blamed Stephen he knew he shouldn't but he doesn't understand how he could be so careless, their son could of died today and now they're having another one while they couldn't even look after the ones they already had

Ste went to work the next day while Brendan opted to stay home with the kids, Ste knew Brendan was blaming him and to be honest Ste was blaming himself aswell, he lost their son anything could of happened to him and he ended up being 'rescued' by the Mcqueens of all people

Doug was waiting for him outside of the deli "Is he okay?" Doug asked as soon as they entered the deli "Yeah, he's tough just like his dad" Ste said with a guilt flooding his voice "What are you saying Brendan is blaming you? Ste it's not your fault and it's not like he's worlds best dad" Doug said with fake anger he had planned this, Brendan and Ste would start fighting and soon Brendan would be out of the picture all together "He's not far from it really, he's amazing with the kids he really is" now Doug was annoyed, Ste was still sticking up for him

Things with Brendan and Ste went back to normal after a few days but Brendan was still a little worried as to how they would cope when the new baby arrived the baby was due in May so that meant they would still have Leah and Lucas and then Declan and Paddy would be arriving a month later, they really were going to be a zoo just like Ste called their family from time to time well always

Doug didn't understand why it wasn't working, Ste was supposed to be eating from the palm of his hand by now but yet he was still playing happy families with Brendan fucking Brady but he wasn't going to give up now, this is why he came back to Hollyoaks for Ste and he was not leaving without him but now he need's to wait, he has been playing bestfriend to Ste lately and Ste had told him that Brendan had insisted that Ste father the new baby so once the baby was born Doug would have Ste and all of his children and Brendan will feel the heartbreak he had when he had taken Ste from him

Brendan and Ste were waiting for Leah and Lucas to arrive for them to tell the children about their new baby brother or sister and it was about time aswell since Oisin was becoming suspicious and was starting to work it out, they had tried to pass the scan off as Lucas's and he had believed them but since the idea was in his head Brendan knew he wasn't going to let it go until he found out what was going on, he got that from Brendan.

**So I figured that this is totally plausible at least in soap world that Doug could go off and have a complete mental breakdown and get it into his head that if he forgave Ste that Ste would just fall into his arms oh and also Doug's dad was sick right? so he died and that's what pushed Dougie boy over the edge (Sorry Herb) he was called Herb right? Please Review! :)**


	20. Chapter 20

It's March and Brendan decided to treat Ste "I never did make it up to ya Stephen, did I?"

"Make up for what?"

"Disney Land"

"That's the past Bren, it's all about the future now"

"Well the midterm is coming up so I thought we could take a little holiday with the kids"

"Are you taking up to Disney Land"

"No, we can't go that far away with Harriett pregnant but I was thinking Dublin maybe, see the boys, let Oisin see Ronan and maybe even visit The Ha'penny for old times sake, you can have Douglas to watch the deli"

"What about that bloody dog you know Cheryl wont go near it"

"Douglas he can watch it"

"I'll go tell the kids" Ste ran out of the room and then ran back in kissing Brendan and then running out again

Doug was annoyed when Ste first asked for him to watch his dog but then he realised that would mean Ste would be giving him the spare key and well he had plans

Ronan and a couple of Oisin's friends had turned up at the airport with instruments in had and a sign reading 'idiot' they played 'Welcome Home' by Radical Face Oisin cried, an elderly woman beside them cried, Ronan cried too but that was because Oisin kissed him, he just kissed him there infront of everybody and he realised just how much Oisin had grown and changed since he escaped so that's why he cried because he was inlove and happy and the person he loved was happy and they loved him back aswel and that was beautiful

Brendan and Ste told Oisin to walk ahead with the kids when they reached the Ha'penny and he did after pointing out a padlock which he claimed to be his and Ronan's, "So here we are ay?" Brendan said pulling Ste closer to him by his hand "Here we are" Ste muttered against his lips, here they were, it took them a long time to get there it had but they made it and they are better and stronger and happier because of it, they fought and cried and made declarations of love and told lies but in the end they had made it

Doug had walked into the Brady-Hay home as if he owned it he was carrying a duffle bag pull of small cameras that he has planed to hide all around the house and why shouldn't he, he was just making sure his children and the man he loved were safe, that's all he was doing and if he was to see some incriminating footage that could send Brendan to jail was just a plus right?

Brendan thought it was about time he and Aoife had a little reunion, Ste had the kids so Brendan Oisin had made their way to Eastwall where Oisin had lived, it was run down and dangerous only minutes away from Mount Joy prison, not the nicest place to grow up, Brendan had knocked roughly on the door and Oisin had commented on how it sounded like a gaurds knock, they had come around more than once when Oisin was younger but never once to help him only to raid the flat, a thin sickly looking woman opened the door and gasped as soon as she laid eyes on the pair infront of her "Oisin" she said in nearly a whisper "Heya Ma"

"Aoife"

"Brendan"

"Is your hubby home? I want a word" Aoife nodded and stepped aside for them to walk into the cluttered flat "Aoife who the fuck was it?" Dermot called from the sitting room, Brendan walked towards the voice with Aoife and Oisin trailing behind "You Dermot?"

"Yeah, what's it to you"

"You been hitting my boy" Brendan towered over the now standing man "Who the fuck are you?" Dermot said looking up slightly a Brendan "He's my dad" Oisin said from behind them "You what the fuck do you think you're doing back here you ungrateful little shit" Brendan grabbed him by the collar and slammed him against the wall "Don't you ever talk to my son like that agian, got it?" Brendan slammed him against the wall again "Da, no he's not worth it I just want to get some things and then we can go back yeah?" Oisin said inching towards Brendan "Go then I'll wait here with Dermot" Oisin turned looking at his mother and then walked towards his old bedroom "Now we're going to have a little chat okay Aoife" Brendan turned to look at the woman "Why" Brendan spat at the woman "Why" he clenched his fists "Why didn't you tell me"

"You were married"

"And you were pregnant"

"We didn't need you"

"Well he fucking did"

"We did just fine"

"You beat him, you let him beat him, you allowed him to be abused and then blamed him when he came to you about it, What kind of fucking mother are you?" "And what he's so much better off with you"

"Atleast he's loved and safe with us"

"I did my best!"

"Well your best wasn't fucking good enough" Brendan calmed himself down as Oisin walked back into the room "Da, I'm ready now" Aoife walked towards Oisin "Oisin come home love"

"No ma, I know you tried but sometimes you didn't even bother to acknowledge my existence and I wish I could forgive you I really do but I can't I just can't" Brendan walked towards his son and pushing him towards the door with a hand on his shoulder, Oisin remained calm they walked back to the hotel, they had dinner, they hadn't spoken but he remained calm until about five hours after the encounter when he just broke down in his fathers arms sobbing uncontrollable

Doug walked into the master bedroom and started going through the draws and stopped after finding a half empty bottle of lube and a open box of condom, he gagged at the mere thought of them doing such a thing, that man defiling his love but that would all stop soon  
Oisin had fallen asleep in Brendan's arms and that's how Ste had found him when he entered the hotel bedroom from the kid's ajoining room "How did it go Bren?" he whispered "I should of killed them right there"

"Why didn't you?"

"Oisin didn't want me to"

"I'm proud of you" Ste said while climbing into bed beside them "I know it must of took a lot not to do it but you didn't and I'm proud of you for it" Ste leaned over kissing Brendan's cheek and running his hand through Oisin's hair

Brendan had spent the rest of the break distracting himself from going back to that flat and killing them stone dead, he had spent time with Declan and Paddy, he had showed the kids all of his favourite spots, he had some alone time with Stephen and he had signed divorce papers with Eileen, the family had returned after a week and things were normal again well at least that's what he thought since he didn't know about the hidden cameras around his home recording his every move.

**Again please review I live off of them and I hope everyone enjoys this story because I know I do :D**


	21. Chapter 21

Doug sat infront of his computer at two in the morning he had four boxes up one of Lucas and Fionn's room, one of Leah and Lily's room, one of Oisin's room and the last of Brendan and Ste's room, Doug could see Lucas's face clearly as he was beside his 'Chuggington' night light and Fionn was laying with his hand dangling out through the bars of his cot, Leah was in bed hugging her polar bear close to her chest and Lily was laying face first with her bum high in the air, Oisin was asleep with one earphone in his ear the other over his nose, a book on his chest with his glasses falling down his nose and his bedside light left on and Brendan and Ste were laying in the middle of their bed wrapped around eachother, the sight of them together made him sick to his stomach

Doug was all smiles the next morning when Ste came into the deli, he knew he was strong enough to last until the new baby was born, he had to be and as soon as his son was born they could finally start over and be happy again

It was seven in the evening and Doug was watching them again, Leah, Lucas and Oisin were in the sitting room watching a film while Ste and Brendan were putting the twins to bed, Ste was laying Fionn down in his cot running a hand through Fionn's curly brown hair and stroking his chubby cheek with the other and Brendan was sitting on the floor with his back to Lily's cot reading her a story while her tiny little fingers were tickling the back of his neck, Doug just wanted that man as far away from his daughter as possible

Doug was becoming obsessed he was watching them for the ninth night, it was only six in the evening so everyone was in the sitting room, Oisin was on the floor with Fionn between his legs and Lucas curled up into his side, Leah was on the armchair with Merlin and Brendan and Ste were sitting on the sofa, Ste was laying with his back resting on Brendan's chest and Lily was sitting on Ste's lap

Everything Doug had been watching was pretty innocent, the kids playing, Oisin getting into trouble over school, a few kisses between Brendan and Ste but now as Doug sat infront of his computer staring at Brendan slowly undressing Ste, things were becoming more heated, Doug will say he was only getting off on the image of Ste but that would be a lie, he mightn't like the idea of Ste and Brendan together but he still got off watching them having slow, intense and intimate sex

Doug started watching them more and more at night after that and the next morning he would put on a smile and pretend that everything was normal and that he hadn't spent the night watching Ste make love to his boyfriend

The months to the birth were drawing closer and Doug was becoming restless, watching them wasn't enough anymore, he wanted more, he needed more, he craved it

Doug had money and he had alot of it, his father had left him a hefty some and he was going to use that to start his new life with Ste and the kids, he had been telling his mother about how he and Ste had made up and how they were expecting a new baby and how once the baby was born the six of them would be moving back to the states to live with her, she was pleased for him and for Ste but little did she know, her son was stalking the man he claimed to love and was obsessing over children that didn't belong to him

Ste loved being a dad he really did, he loved having tea parties with Leah, colouring with Lucas, talking to Oisin for hours about nothing, petting Fionn's hair until he fell asleep, playing the xbox with Declan, cooking with Paddy and reading stories with Lily, he really did love it and he loved how good Brendan was with them, people don't expect Brendan to be a good father but he's amazing, he does everything for the kids and not just buying them things, he really did do everything, he would just sit with them for hours doing nothing because the could, they were just comfortable together

Ste didn't like when the kid's slept in his and Brendan's bed, he tried to set boundaries with them but Brendan can never say no, Declan and Paddy are the only ones who haven't wound up in their bed at some point, Lucas comes in if he has a nightmare, Leah comes in if she doesn't feel well, the twins come in when they wake up earlier than normal and Oisin likes to sleep in the room when he has a bad day, he feels safe when he's caged between them, that's how you should feel when you're with your parents, safe

For Oisin he say Ste as his father, just as much of a father to him as Brendan is, noun of them have the same parents besides Declan and Padraig so in the Brady-Hay house blood doesn't matter, Leah, Lucas and Lily aren't Brendan's but he loves them just as much as the other children just like Ste loves Declan, Oisin, Padraig, Leah and Fionn just as much as the children that are biologically his

Doug was watching them yet again expect this time Brendan and Lucas were the only ones in the house, Brendan was wearing a tiara and he was also holding a wand, Ste would have a feild day if he saw him but Brendan was the biggest pushover when it came to his daughters, Doug was laughing his ass off listening to Brendan sing a song for Leah, "Daddy Brendan, I think Oisin gets his voice from you"

"Is that so"

"Uh huh" Ste came home that day to find them asleep on the sofa together, Brendan was still wearing the tiara and he certainly did not take any photos besides those six that he sent to Cheryl

**Sorry this was late my bestfriend was here all day so I couldn't get away, okay so this was a filler but the baby will be born next and then some things are going to get messy :/ Please review! **


	22. Chapter 22

Ste was sitting at the kitchen table on the phone to Amy "Ames I know you miss them but can I please keep them a little longer, we really want them to be here when the baby is born" Ste begged his ex girlfriend "Alright but only because I love ya, you can have them for an extra month"

Brendan sat on the uncomfortable hospital chair with Ste resting his head on Brendan's shoulder, Cheryl was watching the children while Harriett was in labour, she had rang Ste four hours ago and she still hadn't given birth, Brendan was nervous as hell and so was Ste although he was trying not to show it, Brendan was watching the people around him, a teenage girl was across from them chewing gum and holding balloons reading 'It's a girl', an elderly couple were sitting two seats away from her, the woman was on the phone telling somebody that the baby hadn't been born yet and a young man was pacing beside the door, probably a first time parent

Two hours have gone by and she was still in labour and Ste was minutes away from a nervous break down, he couldn't stop himself from thinking the worst and that was making him crazy, Brendan was trying to calm him down but was failing miserably

An hour later and a nurse came to get Ste and Brendan "Now Harriett is pretty tired but the baby is fine, I'll bring you two to the nursery and you can meet him" She said brightly "Him? It's a boy" Ste gushed "You owe me a fiver" Brendan whispered into his ear

Aodhan James Brady-Hay was born at 4am on the sixth of May 2016 he weighted 7lbs and had chubby red cheeks, bright blue eyes just like Ste, dark hair and pudgy hands that went straight for Brendan's nose when he held him for the first time, Brendan looked into his son's eyes that were identical to the ones of the love of his life and realised that he must the luckiest man to ever live to be gifted with his beautiful boyfriend and amazing children

Cheryl had brought the children the next morning, Leah wasn't exactly thrilled that the baby was a boy, "But daddy I wanted another sister, we have to many boys already" Oisin and Cheryl had fought over who would hold Aodhan first, Cheryl won, Lily was unimpressed by him, Lucas stared at him with wide eyes full of wonder and Fionn had let him hold his thumb and whispered quietly to him

They brought Aodhan home later that day wearing a baby blue vest reading 'I love my daddies' that Cheryl had bought

Misteee had visited the next day and looked at the baby once before saying "He has Ste's ears"

"My son does not have big ears Anne" Brendan said with mock anger "Are you saying I have big ears" Ste accused "No I wasn't I was just I didn't mean that Stephen I'm sorry" Brendan called after Ste who was walking away from him and upstairs "You can sleep on the sofa" Ste shouted back at him, Brendan didn't sleep on the sofa that night, Ste loves cuddles too much to stay angry at him

Aodhan likes to sleep that makes everyone really like Aodhan because if he sleeps so does everybody else

Declan and Padraig arrived a week after Aodhan was born, Brendan loved it, the house was crowded and noisy and messy but he loved it because they were altogether finally, all ten of them as a unlikely family that just worked and fit together

Brendan had been doing some thinking and since his divorce with Eileen was finialised he was thinking about asking Stephen but first Stephen would have to divorce Douglas, they were laying in bed together when Brendan brought it up, he was whispering because Aodhan was asleep in his bastienette at the end of their bed "Stephen, can I ask you something"

"Yeah go on"

"If I rang my lawyer would you get a divorce from Douglas"

"Ofcourse I would, but why are you asking"

"I might do once you're divorced"

"I'll have to get on with that then because I'm gonna say yes when you do"

"I love you Stephen"

"And I love you" they fell asleep that night with Ste laying on Brendan's chest with his hand over his heart

The next morning Ste woke up later than normal and when he went downstairs he was greeted with the most amazing sight known to man, Brendan was sitting at the table feeding Aodhan, Padraig was sitting beside him chatting away about some school thing, Oisin was hunched over his cereal with messy hair and a sleepy eyes, Declan was listening to the radio it was something about sports, Leah was colouring a picture in on the other side of Brendan, Lucas was playing with his army men next to her and Lily and Fionn were in their highchairs talking away to each other about who knows what "The papers are on the counter Stephen" Brendan said while looking up from Aodhan, Ste smiled to himself as he watched his family

Ste walked into the deli grinning "Why are you so happy?" Doug asked "Just had a good morning is all" Ste begain his day completely forgetting about the documents in his back pocket they were closing up when he remembered "Oh Doug here sign theses will ya"

"What are they?"

"The divorce papers, I need you to sign them Bren wants to get married, how great is that"

"Just let me read over them yeah, I'll give them to ya tomorrow"

Doug needed to move fast, he checked the cameras, Brendan and Ste were asleep in the sitting room and all the kids were asleep in their rooms which meant Aodhan was alone, it was time for Doug to meet his son.

**Don't hate me! please review :D **


	23. Chapter 23

Doug crept up the stairs and into the master bedroom and stood over the white bassinet, Aodhan was sleeping peacefully soother in mouth, his long eyelashes rested on his cheeks while one of his hands gripped his own ear, Doug reached down and lifted the tiny baby up and rocked him gently in his arms "Don't worry I'm going to save you from him so don't worry daddy is here now" Doug walked quietly downstairs and out of the front door into the dimly lit street

Brendan woke up when Ste shifted his head onto Brendan's shoulder "Stephen wake up c'mon we'll go up to bed" Brendan pulled Ste by the hand and lead him to their bedroom, as Ste started to get undressed Brendan went to check on Aodhan, Brendan stared down at the empty space were his son should be with shocked eyes "Stephen where's the baby"

"What is he not there?"

"No"

"C'mon check the kids rooms one of them might of taken him"

Brendan had franticly phoned the police after they hadn't found Aodhan in any of the kid's rooms, the police had been questioning them for what seemed like hours infact it couldn't have been more than twenty minutes, Cheryl had arrived to take the children, Oisin and Declan had refused to leave though saying they needed to help find their baby brother, the police had asked who had access to the house since there was no sign of a break in "Well Cheryl is the only person besides of and Oisin and Declan who have a key" Brendan stated "Doug" Ste had whispered "Doug remember we gave him the spare key when we went away, he wouldn't do this would he?" Ste asked, shaking now "Douglas Carter he had access to the house" Brendan said to the police officers while taking Ste into his arms

Doug was sitting on his bed beside a sleeping Aodhan when he heard a knock on his door, panicking he emptied his dresser drawer and lay Aodhan inside covering him with a blanket, two police officers were questioning him about Aodhan's kidnapping, Doug faked a shocked expression when they had told him and he even let them look around, they didn't find anything

Half the village including Doug was out looking for Aodhan, Doug had left him in the flat by himself, Brendan was still wary of him but Ste didn't think he had anything to do with it and that's all that matters, most people went home after the fourth hour but Brendan couldn't, he had sent Ste home with Declan and Paddy but getting them to leave was a battle within itself

Doug was in the alley beside the club walking home when Brendan cornered him "If you have anything to do with this Douglas I'll kill ya do you hear me, if you did this I'll fucking kill ya" Brendan had pressed his forearm into Doug's throat before walking away

On the second day the police went to Doug's flat again as request of Brendan and again they found nothing

"He did this Stephen I just know it" Brendan and Ste were at their house, the police had just left "But they didn't find anything" Ste said sitting down on the sofa "I can feel it Stephen, I can just feel it"

Brendan walked into Doug's flat crowding him against the wall "Where is he?!" Brendan shouted "I didn't take him, look around if you did" Brendan didn't find him, he didn't hear him either, Aodhan was strangely quiet on any day but Doug had taped his mouth shut, he could breath but he could make any sound Doug made sure of that

Brendan broke down after that he smashed up the club and fell to the floor sobbing, his youngest son had been taken from under his nose and he couldn't do anything about it, he needed to find him

Doug needed to get Aodhan away from his flat, Brendan would be back and he couldn't hide him forever so Doug wrapped Aodhan in his blanket and carried him into the dark village, he was sitting on a park bench thinking about what to do with the baby, he wouldn't kill him, he couldn't he was his son after all

Ste was a mess, his son was missing and now his boyfriend hadn't come home, the boys had finally agreed to go to Cheryl's so now he was alone in the house, Ste sat up when he heard the door open, Brendan walked in looking worse than Ste, his eyes were red and puffy from crying and his hands were cut up, Ste stood up and opened his arms for Brendan who walked straight into them breaking down yet again and sobbing into Ste's neck "We need to find him Stephen" Brendan chanted

Doug carefully laid Aodhan down on the bench taking the tape from his mouth and kissing his forehead "Soon son, and then we'll all be together I promise" Doug walked away leaving the screaming baby alone in the dark on the cold hard bench

John Paul was jogging through the empty park when he heard the loud wail, it sounded like Matthew when he was a newborn, getting closer to the scream when he saw the blue blanket on the bench, he saw a pale hand dart into the air as he ran towards him, the baby was freezing so he held him close to his chest as he rang the police and then Brendan

Brendan ran to the park with Ste, John Paul had rang him telling him that he had found Aodhan in the park, Aodhan was being checked over when they got there but soon after being given the all clear he was handed over to his fathers, Aodhan was fine besides needing to be changed and fed that and being cold, Brendan held Aodhan tightly to his chest vowing to never let anyone harm him again

Doug needed Brendan and Ste to believe he had nothing to do with Aodhan's kidnapping if he wanted the final part of his plan to work

Brendan and Ste had hovered over Aodhan the whole night until Brendan had had enough "Where are you going?" Ste had asked "I'm going to make him pay"

"No let the police handle it"

"No Stephen this is family business"

"If you kill him you could lose us"

"Stephen"

"You'd get locked up, Eileen will take the boys back, I have no rights over Oisin he could end up with his mam again, Amy will take Leah and Lucas and she could because you doing this would prove to her that you haven't changed so that means I would be left alone raising three babies without you" Brendan left

Brendan walked around the village in a confused haze, Stephen's words still lingered in his mind

Brendan walked back into their bedroom three hours after leaving, Ste was facing the window not looking at him "Did you do it?"

"No"

"Why not?"

"A bunny rabbit"

"What?"

"I saw a stuffed bunny rabbit and I just thought you know what Aodhan would love that so I bought it and then I saw a teddy bear and I knew Fionn would go crazy for and then I couldn't just buy some for them so I got one for the kids and then I figured I should get one for the boys aswell so then It was only fair that I get you one"

"You got me a teddy bear"

"Yeah left to kill someone but instead I bought nine stuffed animals, look like a right idiot buying them" Ste turned around to find Brendan holding a small white bear holding a heart saying 'Be mine' only Brendan Brady could be that weird

Brendan was right Aodhan did love the bunny but Ste was wrong the police didn't handle it, they couldn't find enough evidence on Doug to make an arrest so that meant he was free to do as he liked, like hitting Ste over the head and dragging him into a storage unit.

**There wont be many chapters left after this I might do a sequel but only if people are interested in another one so if any one is let me know and again please review! :D Okay this wasn't showing not even for me so I hope it's working now :/**


	24. Chapter 24

Doug knew to was running out of time he needed to do this now but Ste wouldn't listen to him "Ste it's going to be okay now, we can be together"

"Doug untie me!"

"Things are going to be a little different though since I can't get the kids so it'll just be us"

"Doug what are you going to do?"

"We can't be together if Brendan is breathing down our necks so this way he wont be able to stop us"

"Doug I don't understand, what are you going to do?"

"It'll be like Romeo and Juliet Ste"

"Doug they both die in the end"

"I know and so will we, we'll die together"

Brendan would have to ruin things for Doug, he had taken the children from him but atleast he and Ste will be together forever now but he wants Ste to say it, to say he wants to be with him

Ste was tied to a wooden chair in a cold room that he didn't reckonize, his shirt was unbuttoned and he could feel that the back of it was wet and sticky probably from blood, he felt woozy but he was also terrified, Doug was acting like a mad man and all Ste could think about was Brendan and the kids and how Doug had said how he was going to get the kids before and now Ste knew that Doug had taken Aodhan and he felt sick, sock to his very core

Doug stood watching a sleeping Ste, he was beautiful and his, Brendan might of tried and steal him but Ste would always belong to Doug and nobody could change that, Doug crouched down so he was eye level with Ste "Hey sleeping beauty it's time to wake up"

"Brendan?" Ste mumbled sleepily "No I saved you from him"

"What?"

"Ste I want you to tell me"

"Tell you what?"

"Tell me that you love me"

"I don't"

"Ste"

"I love Brendan" Doug slammed Ste to the floor using both of his hands on Ste's chest "I didn't want to have to do this Ste but you have to tell me"

"I wont"

"You will eventually" Doug walked away leaving a coughing Ste on the ground

Brendan was calling Ste for the fifth time, he was supposed to be home to cook dinner with Paddy but he was late, Ste is normally late but he knew Brendan was still on edge so it's not very him to do this now of all times, Brendan was starting to get worried

"Brendan will come for me you know" Ste rasped from the floor "Brendan this Brendan that, can't you see how much of a monster he is"

"Says the bloke who just kidnapped me"

"He has killed people Ste"

"Yeah and he's going to kill you"

"We'll be gone by then so he wont have a chance" Ste stared at him with wary eyes

The police told Brendan they couldn't do anything yet, he needed to go looking for Ste but he couldn't leave the kids

"Doug, why are you doing this"

"Because I love you"

"This isn't love Doug"

"Just wait, it wont be long now" Ste was scared, he was really scared

Ste's mind was racing with thoughts of the kids and Brendan and what would happen if he died and how Brendan would cope, if he coped at all, who would tell the kids, how would they tell the kids, he wont see them get married now, wont see them grow up, what if they forgot him

Brendan dropped the kids off at Cheryl's and went in search of Ste, he checked the town, he checked building sites, abandoned factories, he checked everywhere, he knew Doug did this and he was going to make him pay

Doug stood over Ste "I need you to tell me Ste"

"No"

"Don't make this harder for me, please"

"You know since you're stalling so much I might have time to go get the kids, Leah and Lucas will be easy they love me so it'll just be getting Lily and Aodhan that'll be harder but not to hard since I did it the first time without anybody noticing"

"Don't you dare"

"Just tell me"

"And you'll leave the kids alone?"

"Yes"

"Fine, I love you" Ste spat

Doug knocked Ste out again after that and then carried him to his car

Brendan was driving when he noticed Doug's car, he could see Stephen, his Stephen resting his head against the window, he looked as though he was asleep, Brendan drove after them not knowing where they were going until they got closer to the river, then he realised what Doug was planning to do, all he could do was watch as Doug drove right into the river breaking the fence that was seperating the road and the edge along with it  
Doug looked over from his seat a Ste as the car was submerged by the water surrounding them

Brendan ran from his car and without thinking he dived into the water, he swam as fast as he could to the car, he banged on the window while trying to open the door, he finally got it open after using as much force as he could, Brendan was struggling to undo Ste's seatbelt, the seatbelt sprung free and Brendan grabbed Ste by the waist and swam holding him as close as possible, Brendan gasped for air when they reached the top

Brendan dragged Ste to the edge and lifted him up onto the road, Ste wasn't waking up, Brendan was pressing hard on his chest trying to get his lover to wake up while speaking to him softly "C'mon Stephen, wake up c'mon, you can't do this to me you can't, Stephen, the kids need you, I need you, don't leave me Stephen not now, please Stephen, I love you" Brendan began mouth to mouth, Ste wasn't waking up, people were gathering around them, Brendan was still trying, he wasn't going to give up not on Stephen not ever, he started coughing Ste started coughing, Brendan gripped the back of his neck lifting his head as Ste coughed up water and spat it out "Stephen that's it stay with me, help is coming don't worry"

"Brendan" Brendan hugged Ste to his chest and kept him there until the ambulance arrived.

**Please review! oh and I'm iffy about the sequel but I actually hope this posts it took hours last night for 23 to show **


	25. Chapter 25

Ste could hear beeping and the faint sound of snoring from somewhere beside him, for a minute he thought it was a dream and that he was now at home and in bed but he knew that wasn't true because if he was in his own bed there would be a heavy arm wrapped protectively around him, when he finally opened his eyes he was starting at a tiled ceiling, turning his head he saw Brendan asleep next to him in a chair, Ste winced at the way he had his neck bent "Bren" Brendan shifted in his seat before opening his eyes "Stephen" Ste reached his hand over to grab Brendan's "How long have I been asleep?" Brendan was rubbing soothing circles on the back of Ste's hand "About two days, you hit you head pretty bad" Brendan scrubbed his free hand over his face "Are the kids okay? did he do anything?"  
"They're fine Stephen, they're all just worried about you"  
"Are you okay, you kinda look like shit"  
"You don't look to pretty yourself right now"  
"Yeah but I have a good excuse, what's yours?"  
"Shut up Stephen" Brendan said in a teasing manner "What happened?"  
"You got driven into a river"  
"A nice swim then" Ste was surprised when Brendan starting laughing, he laughed so much he had tears in his eyes "You nearly died and now you're just making jokes, what pain killer do they have you on?" Brendan ran a hand through Ste's hair "You hungry?" Brendan asked suddenly "Starving" Brendan bent down kissing Ste on the forehead "I'll go get you something"

Cheryl brought the children to the hospital later that day so Ste could see them, Amy was taking Leah and Lucas and the boys were going home early, Brendan thinks it for the best having a them leave a little early, it'll give Ste more time to heal if it's just a couple of them in the house, Leah was sitting cross legged on the end of Ste's hospital bed, Lucas was standing beside her clutching a card that he had made, Declan was standing behind the chair Brendan was sitting in holding Aodhan, Oisin was standing at the other side of Ste's bed with Fionn in his arms, Lily was sitting on the bed right next to Ste and Padraig was standing at the end of the bed with Leah, one hand on her shoulder "Are you even aloud this many people in a room?" Ste mused "Probably not" was Brendan's reply "Daddy, will you be back home before we leave with mummy?" Lucas asked "No mister, you'll be going tonight after tea" Ste said with a sad small smile "That's fine aslong as daddy Brendan isn't cooking" Leah said from beside him "Watch it you" Brendan said pointing his finger a now giggling Leah

Ste was aloud to go home two days later, a welcome home banner was on the front door, Cheryl's doing and a cake that she was trying to pass off as home made waiting in the kitchen, Cheryl left later that night and all Ste wanted to do was to crawl into bed and stay there for the rest of his life, Brendan was wrapped protectively around Ste when he heard a bang followed by tiny footsteps and then their bedroom door opened and a teary eyed Fionn wobbled over to them "Daddy?" Brendan reached over Ste to pick the infant up and place him between the both of them "Why are you awake ay?" Fionn didn't say anything he just wrapped his chubby arms around Brendan's neck and rested his head under Brendan's chin, the crying started from Lily's room after that but stopped after a second when Oisin who was standing in the hall went to get her, they walked into Brendan and Ste's room then and Ste pulled back the blanket and looked at them "Well come on then" Oisin handed Lily over to Ste who place her on his chest and then curled up beside Ste, Brendan had also laid back down with Fionn resting on his own chest "Goodnight" Oisin mumbled into Ste's shoulder

Ste found out the truth about Doug the next day when his mother phoned him, she thought they were together and moving back to America and she was crying because Doug was dead and it turns out she doesn't have a son in law or grandkids either and then she just cried more when Ste told her that Doug hadn't been right that he had kidnapped Ste and Aodhan, the phonecall came to an awkward end when she told Ste that she was sorry for all the trouble that Doug had caused

The police arrived later that day to remove the cameras, Brendan and Ste hadn't even know about them but the police had found footage on Doug's computer, it made Ste feel sick knowing that they were watched

Ste wasn't going back to work just yet but he did make a phonecall to have the 'Carter' removed from all the deli signs, it was his way of erasing Doug from their lives, he did find himself feeling bad for Doug sometimes until he reminded himself what Doug did and not to him but Aodhan, one thing about Ste Hay is that he is a good father and if you mess with one if his children you'd better fear for you life because that isn't something he would just let go, he could be scarier than Brendan when it came to the kids and Brendan can be pretty scary.

**This was just a short chapter, I don't know how many more there will be but there won't be many, I'm still debating on the sequel but if I do one it probably won't be straight away, I still don't really know where this one is going to leave off because I only have like one conversation that I wrote yesterday between Brendan and Oisin that made me cry so I'm not even sure how'd fit that in really and I'm running out of inspiration to be honest but anyway I'm rambling :/ Please review! **


	26. Chapter 26

Brendan was more protective now, he never left the babies unattended and the he would do the same with Oisin if he could but the thing is Oisin is eighteen now and he has finished school, Brendan knows Oisin want's to leave and go to university or to America to start his career but he knows Oisin wont leave unless Brendan gives him permission, and Brendan will but it'll kill him to let his son go

Ste doesn't want Oisin to leave either but he knows that Oisin is an adult now and he will leave eventually but it wont be easy knowing that their kids are growing up, Declan is twenty and is being scouted for profession football teams, Oisin is eighteen and Ste has heard him talking to Declan about wanting to go to LA to start a music career, Padraig is fifteen and is in a band, he even has himself a girlfriend, Leah is nine now and fancies Charlie Dean and it wont be long until she'll start wearing makeup, Lucas is seven and spends all of his time obsessing over football with his friends, the twins will be three next year so they'll be starting preschool and Aodhan is getting bigger by the minute, their kids are growing up and it hurts, Brendan says it empty nest syndrome even though the nest isn't empty

Oisin owes everything to Brendan and Ste and now he want's to leave how does he tell them that, he can't just leave without repaying them but how would he even go about doing that after they gave him so much

Brendan was sitting on the sofa watching the news when he heard Oisin walk down the stairs and felt him sit down next to him "I don't want to die"  
"Well that's good to hear but what's brought this on"  
"I was just thinking that if I hadn't left, came here, met you that I would be dead now and well I don't want to die, I don't think Dermot would have done it though it would have been me, I would of done it because I wanted to die I really did but I didn't do it and not because I was scared, no I used to cut, not with the intent to kill myself but I knew it was a possablity and I was fine with that, you see living that was hell and I hated it and dying would be my escape but I didn't derseve an escape I deserved hell but I know after a while I would have become so selfish that I would have taken a knife to my throat or maybe a rope or even would have taken some pills but now I don't want to die and that's because of you and Dad because you let me heal and showed me that it's okay to love and it's okay to be me because I'm not wrong or a monster and I do have a heart it wasn't taken by him and I don't know how to thank you for that, how would I thank you for that, How? daddy how? tell me please" Brendan pulled Oisin towards him with a strong hand on the back of his head and held him close hugging his son "You don't that's how because you don't need to okay? you just don't, you don't need to do anything for us, we're you parents it's just our job we're not supposed to be thanked okay? that's not what we sign up for"  
"I love you daddy"  
"I love you too son, I love you too"

Oisin planned to move with Ronan, they would get a shitty flat and shitty jobs until they made it big and he was okay with that he was happy about that and he understood now that leaving wouldn't mean Ste and Brendan would stop loving him and sure it'll be hard being away and only being home for holidays but they'll make it work and that's what he loves about his family, no matter what they always make it work

Oisin was sitting in his room boxing up some things, not everything but just some books and things he'll want to have with him in LA, Brendan will send them over to him once they find an apartment, Ste walked in and sat beside him on the floor picking up a photo album lying open on the rug "Did you take this picture?" Ste asked him "Yeah it's from last summer when he built a blanket fort" In the picture Padraig was sitting in the fort surrounded by popcorn and wearing a purple bowl on his head with a huge grin on his face, the next photo was of Brendan holding Lucas upside down by his ankles, Lucas had a red face and a huge smile "I'll kill your dad for that one" Ste commented the next photo was of Declan, Padraig, Oisin, Lucas, Fionn and a new born Aodhan, 'The Brady boys' was written under it in graffiti writing "This a good picture we should frame it" Ste said while smiling down at the photograph "I'm going to miss you" Oisin said quietly "You better" Ste said while putting his arm around Oisin's shoulders "I'll miss you too"

Bredan and Ste stood in the airport saying goodbye to their son "Do you think me and Ronan will have it as good as you to?" Oisin asked "Yeah I think you will" Ste said while pulling Oisin into a bone crushing hug "You ring as soon as you land yeah? and don't get into any trouble and don't do anything stupid" Ste told him sternly, Oisin turned to look at Brendan "Don't look at me like that kid, it's not like we'll never see each other again, you'll be home in no time" Brendan hugged his son tightly "Thank you da, for everything" Oisin whispered "You know what thank you, you helped me just as much" Brendan whispered back.

**Okay so this is the last chapter and I'll just do the epilogue but if I do a sequel it might just be of one shots of them all through the years but only if people are interested so please let me know and please review :D **


	27. epilogue

Brendan stood infront of the full lengt mirror in his old bedroom at Cheryl's and Declan and Oisin stood beside him "You ready Da?" Oisin asked with a smile on his face "Yeah kid, fix your collar will ya" Brendan reached up to fix Oisin's collar, today was the 28th of July and well today was Brendan and Ste's wedding, finally after all this time they were going to make it official

Ste was helping Amy do Leah and Lily's hair at his and Brendan's house "Ste will it be weird marrying Brendan" Amy asked from her place behind Leah "No why would it, it's like we're already married anyway, but it will be nice for it to be for real you know?" Amy smiled at him while she took the curlers out of Leah's hair

Padraig was eating breakfast with a very pregnant Cheryl when Brendan emerged from his room "Now are all of my groomsmen ready?" Brendan said while running a hand through Paddy's previously neat hair "Da!" Padraig said swatting Brendan's hands away from him

All the men and well boys were wearing matching black suits, Brendan and Ste had skinny black ties while Declan, Oisin, Padraig, Lucas, Fionn and Aodhan had on matching black bowties, Leah and Lily were wearing matching white dresses and both had white flowers in their hair

The wedding wasn't anything fancy it was just a registry office affair with Ronan, Amy, Cheryl and their husbands Dan and Nate as guest besides the children, that's all they wanted really, a intimate wedding, weddings shouldn't be for other people it should be for them, their family

they wrote their own vows Ste said his first because he knew it wouldn't take long for him to start crying "Wow never we'd be here but look at us getting married, it's all about the future now our future as a married couple 'spose us and the kids even those three getting taller than me not fair, Brendan this right here this is me promising to love to and to always be yours" Ste had tears in his eyes as he spoke to Brendan, Brendan tightened his grip on Ste's hand when he read his own vows "Stephen, my Stephen I know we weren't always perfect, far from it but I promise to live you and to always protect you, Stephen you saved me, I wouldn't be the man I am today if it wasn't for you, I love you so much" Ste was full on crying now, but that's alright Cheryl was crying harder than him

They had a sit down meal instead of a party, not really them a party but they all had a meal together before Brendan and Ste left for their honeymoon in Paris, Ste picked it, he wanted something fancy and romantic even though Brendan told them they wouldn't be leaving their hotel room much, they said goodbye before they left for the airport, kissing all the children goodbye and giving Cheryl the instructions for Aodhan and the twins for the sixth time, she had watched them a million times before but this was for two weeks and well they were worried, Fionn and Aodhan didn't like to be away from them for to long and Lily doesn't like waking up in strange places so they were worried but Cheryl knew to ring if the kids wanted to talk to them

Brendan and Ste were sitting in the back of the car they had hired, Ste had his head on Brendan's shoulder and they were holding hands "We're actually married" Ste said suddenly "Yeah" Brendan replied "Never saw that one happening"  
"Me neither"  
"It all feels like a dream to be honest"  
"Best dream I've ever had"  
"Brendan Brady you're so corny"  
"Shut up"  
"If it is a dream though, I don't want to wake up"  
"Now who's corny"  
"Love you"  
"Love you too Stephen" Ste turned his head to kiss Brendan "I'm really happy, Stephen and it's all thanks to you" Brendan kissed Ste again, they were happy, finally happy.

**Okay that's it done :D I think I'll do one shots but I'm going to wait because my mock exams are starting on Monday but I really hope everyone enjoyed this, Cassie :) xx BTW I made a thing like photo collage but yeah it's like The Brady-Hays . /6763c0897dd9ec1051326320ca8e b176/tumblr_mi6jaoUu1n1s1jqmlo1_ **


End file.
